He Is Not One of Us
by Bloodfire87
Summary: Harry decides that he has enough of the cheater badges, the dark and fearful looks at him, and just the crappiness to his life, and the Tournament doesn't help. M for safety sake Review please! Oh and this is HP/HG Cheers!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not and have not ever owned Harry Potter or the song "He Is Not One of Us" from Lion King 2 with that said I also do not nor have I ever owned the movie Lion King 2...that belongs to Disney…With that done I will now say please review... I have no idea where I'm going with this.

"He Is Not One of Us"

He heard all the murmurs, all the accusations, as he went along the corridors. They didn't even seem to lower their voices anymore when he came close, and it was always the same. He was a cheater. He was finally showing his true colors, dark. He was lower than scum. It's all he heard as he clenched his fists and unknowingly morphing his face into a cold glare and sneer as good as any of the Slytherin's Head of House. A group of First years innocently came around the corner just as he reached it. The three small girls were sprawled on the cold stone floor while Harry only stumbled back a few paces. He snapped his head down at the sound of echoing squeaks that came from them. He watched a mixture of fear and anxiousness go through their faces before they instantly began to scramble to get their things and apologizing at the same time. He rolled his eyes before flicking his wand violently sending all the books together and parchment to roll up and slide into place in front of the girls. He said nothing only stepped aside to go around them. He had more important problems to deal with then to worry about a few Firsties. The girls were quickly surrounded by a group of people who had watched everything.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" one of the older girls wearing the same black and yellow uniform asked as she double checked them for injuries.

"No, he just gathered everything together and went around us," one of the young girls said while another stared after the retreating form as he disappeared into the dark confines of the dungeons.

"He did it all wordlessly…I mean silently. He never said a word," she muttered, amazement clear in her voice.

"What else would you expect from a dark wizard? We better take you to see Madam Pompfrey just to make sure he didn't put some curse on you," one of the other Hufflpuffs added.

"But he's the Boy-Who-Lived! He couldn't be dark! He…he defeated You-Know-Who," the enamored girl cried but slowly fading.

"He's a Parselmouth, who knows what really happened to our DADA professor his first year. He just disappeared then the Headmaster announces that he has died and _he's_ in the Medical Wing. Then there's last year, he's spotted helping Sirius Black escape off grounds. The man's a known Death Eater and the man who betrayed Lily and James Potter to You-Know-Who in the first place. Harry Potter is no Light wizard," another student wearing Ravenclaw's blue and silver stated. The young Firstie looked back to see her once hero figure completely disappear into the shadows.

* * *

><p>He finally reached his destination unfortunately he could see the bat-like visage of his least favorite professor, Severus Snape, billowing down the corridor towards him. They ignored each other thankfully as Harry slipped inside to have every eye on him as he made his way through the rows of tables equal for once in one goal, the hatred of him. There was thankfully one bright spot in his dismal life. He reached the last table, avoiding all the trip jinxes and feet sticking out with an old ease from his years before Hogwarts. He lifted his head to lock his green eyes with a pair of warm, caring brown eyes. It never mattered to her if he was the pariah in his "home" once more. Hermione was always on his side. There was still some good in the world after all.<p>

"There you are I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it. Where have you been since lunch?" she asked quietly as he lifted his book from his bag.

"Research," he managed just as Snape burst into the classroom, shutting everyone up instantly.

"You have two hours to somehow manage a Blood Boiler's antidote. Begin," he snapped with a flick of his wand the mundane recipe began writing itself on the board. Harry let out a quiet breath of air, and began to get started. For once he actually knew of the Blood Boiler poison being as he had just read about it in the book he had found in his search of the Restricted Section. If there was one good thing about being a "champion" it was that he had literal free reign of the Library including that particular section. Oddly enough it became his sanctuary away from everyone else. Ignoring everyone around him he began to steadily julienne his portion of Devil Snare vine, none of the muttered venom reached him as he lost himself in his secret hobby. He may not like Snape but that didn't mean it had to ruin the class, well at least the potion making.

Snape watched inwardly mystified that none of the vile insults reached his most hated wizard's son. Some of them even catching him off guard, such as the idea of the Golden Boy turning dark. Severus suddenly spotted a small pebble flying towards Potter cauldron, from the Gryffindors no less, but before he could stop it from blowing everyone up Potter's hand snatched it from the air with the reflexes Minerva was always going on about. He then watched the twerp slowly raise his head sending a cold glare at the exact imbecile who had threw it.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and two weeks detention with me, Mr. Weasley, for stupidity and trying to kill us all!" Snape snapped causing everyone to jump.

"What! I wasn't going to kill everyone!" Ron yelled.

"You imbecilic howler offspring if that pebble had went into Potter's potion then this entire classroom and Professor Flitwick's above us would have blown apart leaving no one alive!" Severus retorted with venom dripping from his voice. Everyone froze before turning back to stare at the black haired boy to see that he was still working, the small rock sitting in the corner of his table mocking everyone. The whispered words from Hermione next to him seemed to echo in the room.

"Thank you, Harry," the only response she got was a small nod and a quick flick of his eyes to hers and a miniscule up tilt of his lips in a smile. He never stopped his work or jumped like the rest of the class when the professor suddenly ordered them back to work. It seemed the weighted silence was too good to last; the room was soon filled once more with whispers against Harry as they began to call him dark just for keeping the pebble so close to his potion. Severus hid his sneer at the stupidity of students. He continued his rounds finally coming to look at Potter's to be shocked. The brat's potion was the perfect color with just a hint of mint in the fumes. He searched the table for vials to see if he had cheated but only say his open bag at his feet to be surprised once more, there sitting innocently hid to all but those that looked directly into it were three books he knew to be of the darker verity from the Restricted Section. There specialty being in dismemberment, torture, and combining potions with curses and hexes. He was instantly sent back to his school years, being tormented by the Marauders and his other Slytherins. He could escape into his potions. He mentally shook his head to take a second glance to see more advanced DADA books mixed in and another potions book that he told his Slytherins about.

"Sir?" the voice that normally brought on annoyance and loathing snapped him back once more. The same green eyes that his only friend had trapped him but these held a world weary dullness that veiled a spark of something darker, an anger that he had seen many times before in a pair of red eyes.

"Stay after, Potter," he ordered going back to his rounds. Harry shrugged his shoulder at the questioning look Hermione gave him. She leaned closer to him as they both stepped back after removing their cauldrons from their fires to rest.

"So, you going to tell me about this research, not to mention what Hagrid wanted the other night?" she whispered.

"Later, meet me on the 7th floor after dinner. Dobby showed me a room where I can practice in," Harry whispered. Hermione watched her friend as he took his cauldron to the back where vials where stationed and he began filling them with his potion then cleaning his cauldron. Her worry was steadily growing as she watched him pull himself farther away from everyone including her, and that was something she was not going to take at all.

"Clean up, and put a vial on my desk as you leave," Snape suddenly ordered. The room was quickly abuzz with noise.

"Silently!" Snape exclaimed silencing them instantly once more.

Harry returned to his table sliding his Potions text back into his bag then slung the strap over his head letting it cross over his chest. He then turned to help Hermione clean up and vial her potion. A hot slash of pain from his leg caused him to stumble forward into their table, glancing down he watched as his dark red blood ran down his leg just below his knee from a deep slash. He simply shook his head as he looked up to see the Slytherins snickering.

"Pathetic," Harry stated simply to the shock of everyone.

"What's pathetic, Potter; that you can't go any length of time without getting hurt?" Malfoy sneered.

"No, that you think you can only come up trying to rip my bag in an attempt to bully me, only to miss," Harry answered causing the blonds' temper to flare.

"Potter!" Everyone quickly made a line and left at the sound of their Potions professor, leaving Harry and Hermione to be left alone.

"I'll be outside," Hermione muttered turning away before Harry could say different.

Severus flicked his wand closing and putting a silencing ward up before turning to look at the teenager before him. He now took a closer look seeing the dark circles under the boy's eyes and the guarded stance he was in. The distinct smell of blood hitting his nose, leading his gaze to see the red serum soaking the teenager's pants leg.

"Yes, sir?"

"When was the last you slept?" Severus asked before he could say anything else. He watched the stoic mask slip at the abrupt and out of character question; he gave the boy a small bit of his respect at the very Slytherin trick.

"Last night, Sir," Harry answered putting his mask in a firm grip.

"The truth, Potter," Snape sneered watching the old fire return to those familiar green orbs.

"What do you care?" the teen snapped back.

"I am not an idiot, Potter; I see the dark circles under your eyes. I have seen the books," Snape once more watched the fire be veiled by the mask of dullness.

"I study, sir, it requires books," Harry barely kept the sneer from entering his voice.

"Just because you study doesn't make what you study right; are you prepared for the fall out?" Snape added seeing the boy tilt his head slightly while arching an eyebrow slightly before shaking his head.

"I don't care anymore, Sir. The only one I worry about will know soon enough. As for the rest, they can go swim in the hot fires of Hell," Harry sighed in a spur of the moment decision to say something worthwhile to the man in front of him.

"You'd allow the Dark Lord to take over?" Snape asked, a tiny bit of fear entering the pit of his stomach.

"I didn't say that, Sir. I'll kill him for no other reason than that he was the one who killed my parents. After that, I don't care,"

"Some advice, if you take it, keep some humanity within you, it is easy to lose yourself to the seductive allure that the Arts have,"

"She's outside the door, Sir," Harry said simply.

"Then keep her close," Snape returned flicking his wand at the door letting it open with a click. Harry took that as his hint to leave only to reach the door and pause as Snape spoke up.

"Ten points for a perfect antidote," Harry looked back giving a nod to his professor then tensed slightly at the sight the man pointing his wand at him. His eyebrows rose into his hair line at the tingle in his leg telling him that the gash was healed. He gave the Potions Master a nod of gratitude before closing the door. A strange feeling came over him, one that told him he had one more person on his side that he would have never thought possible.

"Alright, Harry?" the soft voice pulled him from his musings. He looked up to see a worried Hermione biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, just wanted to know how I cheated. You know the usual," he answered with a shrug and a crooked grin that he only had for her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on I'm hungry," he returned as he headed up the corridor.

"Oh you, so any plans for the weekend?" Hermione asked as she came up next to him, gently nudging her shoulder into his.

"Not really, why? Want to ask me out?" he smirked as he watched her cheeks become a cute pink color as she punched his arm.

"No, you prat! I just wanted to spend some time with my friend for once. I'm worried about you, Harry. You're getting so distant from me lately, and I'm not the only one who is worried, Professor Lupin and Padfoot are too. You know I'll never turn from you, don't you?" she asked placing a hand on his arm stopping him as they reached the Great Hall.

"I'm so tired of it all, Mione," he muttered bowing his head slightly as his shoulders slumped, "I could've lost Hedwig, my album, Dad's cloak, everything if it wasn't for Neville. The two of you seem to be the only ones on my side."

"Oh Harry, the twins are with you and the rest of the Quidditch team, and the professors,"

"The team maybe, but the professors no, maybe one of them, the rest don't want to show favoritism. Bunch of hippogriff shit, Karkaroff is always whispering things to Krum, Maxime and Delacour are twittering away in French and Sprout's had Diggory in her office so much that if it weren't for this damn tournament I'd think something was going on there, but I've not had one scrap of advice from Dumbledore or McGonagall. Hagrid's been the only real help I've gotten, of the adults persuasion any way. I'm in Primary all over again, Mi," he interrupted looking over at her with dull eyes. He instantly had his chest engulfed with his bushy haired best friend; his arms came up involuntarily to return the hug.

"I'm not all that hungry, why don't you show me the room you were talking about? You can tell me about this research that you've been doing without me," Hermione announced abruptly breaking the hug and taking a hold of his hand.

"Sure," Harry muttered as a slow warmth crept into his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Severus hated these meetings but he really hated this one. He was going to have to swallow a great deal of crow and was not looking forward to it.

"Very well, where shall we start? Aw, Pomona, how is Mr. Diggory fairing?" Albus Dumbledore asked thee plump herbologist over his half-moon spectacles.

"Quite well, what with not knowing what is to come. I would say his time as a Quidditch player has helped. He's putting a great deal of effort into his studies to prepare," the Hufflepuff Head beamed in pride for her badger.

"Excellent to hear, what of our other student, Mr. Potter?" he asked looking at McGonagall expecting an answer from her or Moody only to be surprised to hear something from the last person he ever dreamed to speak.

"I believe you should stop this incessant nattering amongst the dunderheads we teach, Albus. It will not end well if it continues," Snape stated without his normal drawl or sneer causing everyone to stare at him.

"Severus, I don't believe I understand," Dumbledore stated.

"Albus, I just came from a purgatory of two hours with Gryffindors and Slytherins and the amount of idiocies was appalling even to me,"

"Don't start that again," Minerva interrupted expecting for him to start on her lions.

"Even I'm not so blind as to see that nearly the entire school is against him once more, or that the fact that _no one_ is helping him, a fourteen year old going up against three seventeen year olds,"

"We can't help him, the rules state quite clearly,"

"Bollocks, Albus! I've seen Karkaroff, Maxime, and Pomona all helping their champions," Severus snapped, Sprout's cheeks pinked slightly as Dumbledore glance over to her.

"I'm sure, should he come to us we will help him," Dumbledore placated only to be brought up short by his Potions Master's retort.

"You old fool; Potter will never come to you for help, or any one of authority. It never worked in the past three years has it; the bit with the wolf can be over looked because he didn't hold himself over him or turned him away when he came to see him. He is turning to books from the Restricted Section. I saw three alone in his bag just this afternoon. It's unknown how long he's been in there. This is not a test that you should push him into lightly, Albus, you will only create one more Dark Lord,"

"Severus?" McGonagall muttered as the Headmaster stared in shock, his mind a whirl of thoughts.

"I know in the past I have not shown the best attitude toward him but even I can see where he could go. I attempted to warn him of that path but I refuse to lie to myself in thinking he would take it. I am a cruel and bitter man, I admit it, but I am not evil enough to wish anymore darkness on everyone,"

"Where…I mean, what has caused this change towards Mr. Potter?" Sprout stammered.

"There have been recent ordeals that have forced me to see things as they are, not as I perceived them," Snape muttered.

"Is he a threat?" Moody asked in a gravelly voice causing everyone to remember that he was there.

"It depends on how far he is pushed," Snape answered with a very worrying look on his face.

"Then we watch him and prepare for the worst," Moody added.

"So this room can change into anything" Hermione asked as she slowly looked around her at the massive room for practicing magic, including target dummies, bookshelves filled with everything from hair care spells to 1,001 Ways to Fillet Your Enemy, and an entire corner set aside for potion making. She finally turned back to stare at her friend.

"Well yeah, though you have to leave it if you want to change big things like needing a full bedroom instead of say just a couch or hammock to sleep in,"

"Is this where you've been sleeping? Oh Harry," Tears threatened to burst from her eyes at the sight of Harry's shrug.

"It's not so bad actually. I don't have to worry about anyone trying to kill me in my sleep. Come on, I'll show you my set-up," Harry added with a small grin as he lead her out of the room.

"Not to mention your talk with Hagrid," Hermione muttered as she watched him pace the hall three times once more.

"Oh that, it wasn't so much a talk as him leading me into the Forest and showing me what I am supposed to go up against," Harry stated as the door once more appeared. He opened it then held it for Hermione to enter. She was once more caught speechless as the cozy room was smaller and at a total difference to the one she had just left. Where that one was open with a high arched ceiling and gave plenty of room to move in dodging spells, this one was smaller but with a huge fireplace covering most of one entire wall with a blazing fire that kept the room warm but not stuffy. She looked around to see a comfortable looking couch in black suede with green and red throw pillows to accent it, a table with four chairs to the right of the couch and fireplace separating it from a double bed that was made with a black comforter with a crest that held the roaring lion of Gryffindor but also had Slytherin's serpent coiling around it but facing away as if to attack the same enemy. The shield behind them was silver while the snake was green and lion red. Hermione then noticed Harry's trunk at the foot of the bed and an empty owl perch standing next to it. She looked back to find Harry watching her intently.

"This is amazing, Harry. There are so many possibilities," she stated her voice an airy murmur, and her eyes shining.

"Nothing seems odd to you?" Harry asked, confusion coloring his voice even if his face was blank as if to prepare himself for her to go running and screaming. Hermione instantly went to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Of course not, I don't care about Houses; the only important thing is you. Now, tell me what's been going through that mind of yours that has kept you distant from me," she added as she dragged him over to the couch where she promptly pushed the center of his chest back. He fell back sitting as she sat next to him, twisting to face him and giving him her most expectant look. He let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Alright, well first of all Hagrid decided that I needed some help so he let me follow him, under my cloak of course through the Forest. Mione, it's dragons. We have to go up against dragons! There's one for each of us, I'm sure Delacour knows as well as Krum as for Diggory…who knows. Mione…" Harry buried his face in his hands as he leaned forward.

Hermione stared at the boy next to her a moment in shock. She couldn't have heard him right; dragons were just…just, no!

"Dragons? Are you sure? I mean what could they possibly want you to do to it? It takes six fully trained handlers to simply stun one…"

"I have to get a damn gold egg. I have to risk my neck to get an egg and from nesting mother no less. Merlin!" He jumped to his feet to begin pacing the floor between them and the fire muttering about the stupidity of wizards bringing back the tournament in the first place. Hermione sat motionless as her mind was a whirl once more only this time it was tormented by seeing Harry as a mangled corpse of burns and claw gashes. She shook her mind free of those thoughts with a scream and ran to stop her friend in mid-stride with a bone crushing and desperate embrace.

"No! We'll…we'll think of something. Let's start with your research. Tell…tell me about that," she stammered as she buried her face into his neck. Harry stared down at the mass of hair to see the fire highlighting the red and gold tents to the soft brown, a gentle tickle of vanilla and pears pulling his nose around to nuzzle the soft tresses. His chest constricted as the thought of the possibility of losing her once more flashed in his mind. His research, he had forgotten that he had told her of it earlier. His arms instinctively tightened around her, catching her attention.

"Harry?"

"I…I, Hermione, I can't…you'll leave…" he managed through a tight throat. Hermione lifted her head to look at his face that for once revealed what he was thinking. The worry and anguish that she saw sent her mind back to remembering the amount of books that were darker in the other room, then to the time where she had found him in front of the Restricted Section.

"Tell me, Harry, I haven't left you yet, and I won't. I'll always be by your side," she stated cupping his cheek as his green eyes snapped to hers.

"Dark Arts, I've found a few curses that have the prospects of giving me a better chance of surviving. I've looked at everything else, but I just can't find anything like them among the Light stuff. Hermione, please, I couldn't take it if you thought less of me for it…Mi?" his voice faded as she stepped back from him with tears brimming her eyes.

"Mi, please say something, anything," he pleaded.

"Dark Arts…why would you even think of them? It's the very thing that everyone is calling you now. It's the thing that I thought we were trying to defeat by stopping Voldemort? I don't understand," she finally muttered after a few agonizing seconds of silence where the crackle of the fire was the only noise in the room.

"I don't care about them anymore, Mi, they've turned against me so many times already. The Death Eaters and Voldemort aren't using trip-jinxes and ticklers; I might as well fight fire with fire. Mi," Harry stopped as a hardness came over his friend's usually warm brown eyes.

"What are you going to do? Send a dark spell at the next person who mutters something against you? Harry, they are called dark for a reason. They can erode at your humanity, your morals. _They _are no reason to look into that path, Ronald and Malfoy aren't worth your soul," she berated with a wave of her arm towards the door.

"This isn't about them, they are nothing! School yard bullies can't do anything to me anymore after Dudley and his gang, after living with Vernon for ten years straight and three summers. Hermione, the only reason I'm in this fucking tournament is because Voldemort or some supporter of his is trying to kill me without it looking like them! I don't know where to turn! All Dumbledore does is twinkle his damn eyes and pats me on the head, McGonagall doesn't listen; Sirius and Remus can't help because one is on the run from the Ministry and the other is a pariah in his own right! I have nowhere else to turn to! I don't want to die without taking Voldemort out first," Harry exploded but came to a world-weary whisper as he dropped his hands to his sides while he turned away from Hermione to gaze into the flames. Hermione stared at her friend as she finally let the tears that had been burning her eyes since he had first said dragons. Shaking her head as she slowly stepped up to gently touch his shoulder, the muscles beneath her fingers tensing.

"Oh Harry, I know that is why you have to be a part of this barbaric thing. I'm just afraid that if you start down this path that I won't be able to bring you back at the end. I care about you and I don't want to have to face a time where I will either have to kill you myself or see you being sent to that awful prison,"

Harry looked over to her seeing the tears freely falling.

"It won't come to that, Mi. As long as you're with me I won't fall that far. You keep me human," he added framing her face, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. He gave her a small grin as she finally smiled her own small one before she once more buried her face into his neck taking comfort in his arms.

"What are we going to do?" she mumbled, her lips brushing across his skin sending a shiver down his spine.

"We'll think of something, we always do," he answered leaning into her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow…just wow…I'm so glad y'all like this. I wasn't sure that anyone would…This one has a bit more Severus in it but I'm not sure on how well I did him…any comments are welcome! Though I will say this, should you flame you will be read then I will see if I can twist your comments back around to a positive. Review! Review! Review! They make my dismal day happy! Cheers!

PS. The fourth chapter may take me a bit longer to put up as I'm still writing it. Just so everyone knows!

He Is Not One of Us

Chapter Three

"Severus, is he really starting down that path? Have I done him wrong?" Dumbledore asked once the rest of his staff left. The great wizard let out a troubled sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"I am not the best of wizards to ask that question, but I see a boy who is successfully building his own walls to keep everyone out. Albus, the entire student body is against him with only a few exceptions,"

"I'm sure Mr. Weasley will be able to bring him back," Dumbledore stated with a nod as if agreeing with himself.

"Weasley is one of his biggest tormentors. There is an even split those of darker leanings follow Draco the rest are behind Weasley. Our only hope is Ms. Granger! Open your eyes, Albus,"

"Mr. Weasley is Harry's friend surely that means something?" Dumbledore suggested.

"That may have been the case their first year, but no longer. Just today that Neanderthal threw a pebble at Potter's potion. It could have completely destroyed my classroom, Filius', and quite possibly two more floors if Potter hadn't caught it,"

"Surely not," Dumbledore tried to ignore his doubts.

"Albus, they were brewing the Blood Boilers' antidote and Potter's was perfect. You know the reaction to that one should a rock fall into it," Snape watched the old wizard's face pale dramatically.

"We must talk with them; the loss of a friendship can be very damaging. Severus, I can only assume that you have finally put your past behind you in accordance with your Harry,"

"Stop, even if I have there is no hope of ever getting those two to be friends once more. Potter has removed the rose tinted glasses and, as much as I am loathe to admit it, matured beyond the imbecilic whining of Weasley. Albus, I can no longer read his every thought as if they were shouted, his walls are gaining strength every minute. We can only hope Granger sees through them and brings him back in time," Severus interjected his voice hardening in hopes of getting through to the Headmaster. He had no desire to even begin to think of that bastard of a pure-blood, no it was safer to think of Lily. He needed to see his once close friend in the boy or he would never be able to help him as much as he could.

"How could I have failed him so, Severus?" a defeated Albus Dumbledore moaned.

"You placed him with Petunia for one," the Potions Master stated with his normal sneer in place.

"She is his family; surely she would have looked after him as her own. Lily was her sister,"

"A sister she despised as soon as Lily found out she was a witch while she became second for one more thing in the sight of their parents. She is petty and jealous," Severus snapped reminding the old man that the younger had grown up with her.

"Can you help him? I know of no better that could guide him away from those horrors, warn him of the addictiveness," Dumbledore finally asked after a length of silence. Snape stared at him a moment trying to pull himself together.

"I can attempt it," he muttered as he thought back to the end of his Potions class and actually holding a civil conversation and the perfect potion.

"Thank you, Severus,"

The Potions Master took that as his signal to leave the elder man to his thoughts. He stepped away from the jumping gargoyle just in time to hear a pair of voices to his right, turning slightly he spotted Granger and Potter leaving a door that he was certain hadn't been there before the staff meeting.

"You are simply…I can't come up with a word to describe what I just saw. Harry, there was nothing left of it," Hermione stammered as she looped her arm through his as he used the other hand to run through his mess of hair.

"I'm not that good, Mi. I still need practice on my multiple opponents; they're still managing to get me,"

"Harry, you were dueling six target drones set at Master. No one is perfect, except me of course," Hermione added with a batting of her eyelashes at her friend. Snape watched as the boy rolled his eyes and a smirk lifted a corner of his mouth.

"Oh of course, forgive me oh great and perfect Hermione Granger," Harry forced his grin back as he gave her an exaggerated bow while Hermione was watching him with a keen eye. Unfortunately, it only lasted so long until Harry looked at her with a half smirk that put life back in his green eyes that Snape had never seen before. The hall was soon filled with their laughter as they once more started down the corridor where Snape decided to make himself known.

"Mr. Potter, if you would, come to my office. I need to speak with you in a more in depth conversation," he drawled causing Hermione to jump at the sudden new comer while Harry stood straight with a blank mask instantly closing his emotions off.

"Yes, sir, I need to make sure Hermione reaches the Gryffindor Tower and I will meet you there," Harry answered cleanly while Hermione stared sadly at the sudden change to her friend. She turned to her Potions professor with a sharp eye with only a trace of sadness present.

"Professor, may I join in this conversation? I know of certain changes that have come about recently," she added glancing over at the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office then to Harry before her gaze landed on him once more. Snape was inwardly amazed at the subtle message hidden in the looks that normally he only saw amongst his Slytherins.

"It would be best if it would be a private meeting, Ms. Granger, perhaps next time," Snape stated.

"Yes, sir," she answered as she thought back to the incredible things that had come from Harry earlier about the man before her.

**FLASHBACK**

They were back on the couch were they had fallen into a comfortable silence each thinking about what they had just argued about. Harry's arm had somehow slid down to drape around her shoulders as she leaned against him.

"Snape knows," Harry's voice reverberated against her ear that had managed to rest on his chest.

"How?" she murmured not moving from her spot. She closed her eyes against the reminder that there was a possibility of losing him.

"I didn't get a chance to hide the books that I had removed from the Library. He must have seen them when he came around to our table. That's about the time he stepped verbally degrading me,"

Hermione sat up looking at him with wide eyes her fear for his safety apparent in their brown depths.

"You brought the books with you? To a class with Slytherins and our detestable housemates, Harry; what were you thinking?" she watched him sit up then to once more ran a hand through his still ruffled hair messing it up even worse.

"I wasn't, Mi, all that has been on my mind lately is this damn tournament and how everyone's reacted. I just feel like I'm not one of them anymore, Snape's…He…All he did was ask when I had last slept and to warned me to keep my humanity. He asked if I was prepared for the fall out and if I would allow Voldemort to win,"

"Will you? Are you?" Hermione asked quietly looking away from him in attempt to hide her tears from him. She couldn't stand to think of him seeing her so weak, but the angry surge of magic was unexpected.

"Will I what; will I let Voldemort win? Of course not, how could you even think I would?" Harry accused, his eyes unknowingly flashing with a mixture of his betrayal and fury.

"No, I would never doubt that, Harry. Will you keep your humanity? Are you prepared for the fallout?" she asked quietly turning back to see his hard face melt back into the tender and caring boy she's grown to care so much for.

"Mi, you're the only one I really care about, the rest…the rest don't matter, and the fall out has already begun," he stated brushing a calloused thumb over her cheek, wiping the salty lines of water away.

"But what about Sirius, Remus, Neville, they are still on your side," Hermione added as she held his hand to her cheek while grasping the other.

"For how long; Sirius left me to chase after Peter; he didn't care enough to stay with me. Remus, I never knew he existed until last year and even then he never mentioned my parents except for the same old line about my looks. It's only been this year that Neville's even really came up to me, I admit I've not been very open but still. How long will he last?" Harry returned as his eyes became hard, the cold anger breaking her heart as his hand slid from her face. She instantly sprang herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and stratleing his lap. The fact that she was still in his uniform skirt evaporating from her mind, she never noticed that it was hiked up exposing most of her thighs.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, forget I even asked. I'm just so worried about you. You are my first friend, the first person that stepped out to see the bushy-haired know-it-all. I can't lose you," she forced her tears back as she watched the anger fading from his beautiful green eyes as his hands slowly skidded up her sides to wrap around to her lower back sending waves of heat and goosebumps along the trail his fingers had skidded along the simple white dress shirt she wore.

"I can't stay mad around you, it's just not possible. I will give them a chance, Mi. Hell, I'll even give Snape a chance if it will make you happy," he muttered as a half smirk lifted the corner of his mouth while he leaned his head forward to touch their foreheads together. Hermione could feel the hope bloom within her and could tell that it showed on her face as his smirk turned into one of his rare real smiles.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hermione watched in silence as her Potions professor silently went down to his dungeons. She let out a sigh as she felt Harry's arm come up around her shoulders. Leaning into his side she felt right like this was where she was supposed to be. Heat instantly burst up from her core at the simple touch of his lips to her hair barely brushing the top of her ear.

"Come on, I better get you to the den before people get to suspicious," he muttered, his warm breathe tickling her cheek. Her feet began moving on their own while her mind swirled with the new sensations that her heart and body where throwing at it. The silence between them was only interrupted by the sound of their shoes on the stone and the mumblings of the paintings talking to each other. Before she knew it they were in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, she had to do something, say anything. She looked up just in time to see her friend start to say the password and she quickly put a finger to his lips. She pulled all of her courage to simply lift up and place a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Be careful Harry, I'll see you in the morning at breakfast," she managed before giving the password and entering the Gryffindor Common Room quickly. Harry remained frozen for once feeling every bit of being a normal teenage boy, the famine giggles bringing him back.

"Young love, it makes this old girl envious of being only a portrait all over again," Harry stared at the painted woman.

"Love …I'm not sure I know what that is," he muttered.

"Deary, when she's all you can see for the future if she's the one you can't live without. She's the one you love," the Fat Lady sighed. Harry shook his head slowly as he turned away.

"Would you keep an eye on her for me please?" he asked with a glance over his shoulder.

"Of course, love," she said with a sad knowing look aimed at him. He nodded and began his trek down to the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yes, it is another chapter. Hopefully it doesn't completely suck…Tell me how y'all like it please….And I'm still working on the humor, I personally have a very dry one myself so it may take a bit of trial and error…Give me some ideas and I'll look into them! Cheers!

He's Not One of Us

Chapter Four

Hermione was in a haze, she had finally done it, after all the restless nights of seeing him grin at her, talk with her, listening to her. She had been tormented seeing him slowly fall into a moody and dark person, losing the kind and thoughtful boy she had seen through their first and second years. At least he could still laugh, could still smile, and the fact that it was only with her made it all the more special. She let a small smile creep onto her face as she remembered how she felt sitting on his lap, the little thrill that had went through her when she had realized that she was that close to him with only her thin panties and his slacks as a barrier. She had seen his beautiful green eyes darken when he realized their position and had felt his hands pull her just a little close, she had been so sure he was going to kiss her but then Dobby popped in with a tray of food and pumpkin juice for them. The sudden squeak from the small creature snapped them back to reality.

"Oi, Hermione, where have you been? You weren't at dinner," the grating voice of the youngest Weasley boy crashed her thoughts to a shrieking halt.

"It is none of your business, Ronald," she snapped as she adjusted her satchel and made her way to the table where she normally took over with her homework. The sudden firm grip on her arm caused her to snap her head around to glare at the redhead.

"Where were you, Hermione?"

"It's none of your business, now leave me alone. I have work to do," she tried to jerk her arm away from his grasp but he wouldn't budge; she could feel bruises forming.

"You've been with Potter, haven't you? Of course, you have. You're nothing but a little mudblood whore bet that dark wanker has had you doing all sorts of things for him," Ron growled at her. Hermione gasped at the boy she once called a friend.

"How can you say that? Harry's my friend and yours too at one point. Is this really all because you are too stupid to think that he entered this pathetic excuse at entertainment on his own volition? You know as well as I that he hates the spotlight, the fame of his moniker!" she raved as her temper began to boil over.

"It's beyond that, Hermione. He's dark, I've seen the way he gets into Defense, and how he actually looks for the Dark Arts. How else did he survive You-Know-Who all these years?" Hermione once more tried to get free of Ron's grip.

"You're not denying it, Hermione. So even you think he's going dark," the redhead's words sent a dagger through her heart, he had given voice to her fears, but another part of her cried out against it. She could keep him human, he had said it himself.

"No, I don't think he's dark, Ronald. I will not abandon him like you have. Now, let me go!" she jerked away from him just as Crookshanks attacked the Weasley's leg and began to viscously crawl up his body. The instant he let her go she pulled her wand out, as if in slow motion she watched Ron finally get her cat off of himself and fling him to the ground. Ron pulled out his own wand in the attempt to kill the cat.

"Ruddy animal, I'll show you!"

Hermione sent a shield to protect Crookshanks as Ron's spell bounced off but before he could turn to see who had stopped him he was slung into the wall with a sickening crunch as his arm was caught between him and the wall. He slumped to the ground staring at the witch that glowed slightly as her magic was fueled by her anger.

"You evil stupid little cockroach, if I ever see you near my cat, my things, or myself again in anything other than classes so help me you will be nothing but a smudge on the stones of this castle. Be out of my sight when I come back down with my things," she promised her magic spiking with her temper.

"No need Miss Hermy, I have your stuff," She looked over to see Dobby in the middle of the room, her trunk hovering behind him. She ignored everyone around her as she nodded to the little elf.

"Thank you, Dobby, take them somewhere safe please,"

"Yes, Miss Hermy," Dobby popped away with her trunk and cat instantly. Hermione sent one last glare as she swept past the huddled Weasley leaving the Gryffindor Common Room. The twins and Ginny ran to their brother. Fred and George shaking their heads at their little brother.

"You really are a stupid cockroach, Ron," Fred stated

"You've got Harry and Hermione as enemies now," George added as they patched him up. Ron at least had the decency to blanch at that scary thought.

Harry let out a breath of air as he stopped in front of the Potions Master's door. The stupidity of telling the man of his secret studies had not left his mind since it registered on the way to the Great Hall. He was sure the wizard had already ran to tell the Headmaster the juicy tidbit. He didn't even know why he was here, sure he had told Hermione that Snape may be on his side but three years of pointed remarks against him, how could he be sure. It was too late now, he was already there. He quickly knocked to hear the crisp command to enter.

"You wanted to speak with me, Professor," Harry stated as he went to stand in front of the large dark mahogany desk. He waited for the absent wave of the professor's hand to sit in one of the two straight back seats in the same dark wood. Snape stopped writing to look directly into Harry's eyes. The teen felt a soft brush amongst his mind and immediately recognized it as Legilimancy, his mental walls of black marble clamped into place halting the teacher's attempt. The only sign on Snape's face of his surprise was an eyebrow that arched up.

"Good, I didn't even get to your earlier thoughts,"

"What do you want, Professor?" Harry asked on his guard. He waited as the silence grew between them until just as Harry reached the end of his patience.

"To see the damage that has already been done. This is no easier for me than it is for you, but it must be done," Snape stated finally while he slowly laid his quill down.

"What is the Headmaster going to do with me after this fiasco is done?" Harry asked without a hint of the torrent of emotions going on inside.

"The Headmaster believes anyone can be redeemed so he will do nothing but try to force a love of those sour candies into you. Have no fear of retribution from him; it's the outside world you must worry about, Mr. Potter," Snape watched the roll of the boy's eyes at his candy comment and he was unnerved that he had already known that he would inform Dumbledore.

"I imagine there will be a great deal of howlers and other matters of hate mail as well as the Ministry attempting to put me in Azkaban. It's no worse than being here and being sent to my relatives. Professor, why are you trying? You've never even gave a damn, you've done the exact opposite, and you don't exactly have the best of reputations of being a 'good guy'," Harry asked as he leaned back slightly at the candid answer from the "dungeon bat".

"How can your relatives by anywhere near Azkaban? I know you've seen that godfather of yours before the niceties of living in a house for an extended period of time," Snape asked before he could stop himself.

"Secrets are that for a reason, I'm not asking you why you turned out the way you did," Harry growled, he was shocked from his anger when Snape nodded his head and didn't send him detention or deducted points.

"I had a friend who once asked me the question that I am about to ask you, at the time I didn't have an answer for her but I am hoping that you will. Why have you chosen to start down the slippery slope of studying the Dark Arts?" Snape asked returning to their previous topic.

Harry stared at the man a moment as he pondered the question that so closely resembled Hermione's earlier. He lifted his head from where he hadn't realized that he had lowered it in his musings. He doubted the answer he gave Hermione would work for the man in front of him, so did he even have an answer.

"Mr. Potter,"

"I don't have an answer, sir," Harry blurted out.

"What did you tell Ms. Granger? That answer will suffice for now," Snape interjected to see the spark flair at the mentioning of the young muggleborn witch.

"It's all I have left, sir. No, Light spell in my research through Newts is powerful enough that one wizard can take to even attempt against fire and air," Harry muttered dejected with himself for even succumbing to giving away what he knew to the Potions Master.

"Very well, at least I don't have to spell my next topic out bluntly for you. Mr. Potter, a tournament is no reason to study the Dark Arts. It is too trivial of a thing to lose yourself for," Snape said as he leaned forward onto his desk as he watched the teen jump to his feet and begin pacing in front of him.

"It's not about the tournament, don't patronize me, even you think there's another reason I'm even in this bloody thing. Voldemort is behind it, he has more experience then I'll ever have and for some reason he's still after me. I'm not stupid enough to believe that there is some kind of love out there that can stop him, or that a simple expelliarmus will work. Professor, I've come to see that the only way to survive against him is to play by his rules then twist them to work for me. Light and Dark magic doesn't exist, only power," Harry stated in his pacing. Snape couldn't believe that the boy was actually opening up to even say this much to him. Was he not the Slytherin Head of House?

"I must be honest, Mr. Potter why are you even saying this much? Why did you even show up this late and near the rest of the Slytherins?" He could tell the questions caught the boy off guard as he stopped his movements to look at him.

"You're the only one who has tried to understand even with your animosity towards me over the past three years. As for coming this close to the Slytherins, I'm not afraid of a few school yard bullies that can't even do a proper hazing," Harry stated after a moments' pause. The young Champion returned to his seat at the slow nod that came from his Potions professor.

"So you know what you are up against in another month then and I won't ask how you know or what you plan to do about it. All I am going to suggest is to keep it as Light as possible; there is no need to confirm the rumors too blatantly and in front of the press. Chose your battles, Mr. Potter, and chose who to put in your sights with subtlety," The Potions Master stated as he leaned back in his chair to keep his gaze locked with the teenager's across from him. He watched the half smirk put a glint in the emerald shards.

"So Professor Dumbledore has decided to put me on a Watch program then; Professor Moody, and Professor McGonagall are rather obvious but this is the Headmaster. The one that really throws things in a kink is you, Professor. I opened up to you first," Harry added, causing the dark man to blink slowly, before a deep chuckle to fill the room.

"Are you sure you were supposed to be in Gryffindor, Mr. Potter?" he asked after calming down.

"That would be telling, Professor," Harry said as he stood.

"Indeed, very well. Good luck with you coming task," Snape stated with a wave of his hand towards the door. Harry nodded his head and started that way when the Potions Master stopped him.

"My door is open, Mr. Potter, though it would be wise to use discretion,"

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded then left the Potions Master to look back over the conversation he had just held with his school rival's son. Another chuckle erupted from him as he thought of James' face if he could see his son now.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know it's taken me forever but this chapter just did not want to cooperate. I warn you know it is short and mostly ooey-gooey stuff with Harry and Hermione, hopefully the next chapter will be more of Bad Ass Harry pulverizing Ronald and or the First Task finally…Hope y'all don't get turn off of the story because of this chapter! Cheers! Oh and review please!

PS Once again I remind everyone that I am not Rowling and therefore do not own Harry, Hermione, Ronald, etc. etc. etc. but I do so love to play with them…

He Is Not One of Us

Chapter Five

"That little mudblood, I'll show her; thinks she's so smart. She'll think twice before she humiliates me again. I can just hear that mudblood moaning like the whore she is doing anything that bastard commands. She's mine, if she wants to play the slave, then fine she'll be a slave," Rom grumbled to himself as he made his way to the Hospital Wing. He still couldn't believe that his own family was on that Bastard and Mudblood's side. Couldn't they see it? He glared at the staircase as it suddenly moved him three corridors in the opposite direction of his destination. Kicking the stone step above him in his temper only caused him to hop with the shot of pain from his now broken toe, he glanced over at a shadow moving towards him. In a miraculous bit of thinking he realized he was now close to the corridor to take him to the Slytherin's Common Room. He quickly hobbled up the two steps and shrunk into the shadows behind a statue. His temper instantly flared higher as his once friend stepped into the flickering light of a torch. Ron started to lift his wand, a curse on the tip of his tongue when another voice from further up the corridor bounced off the stones and into his ears, causing him to stop. He glared at the professor coming towards them.

"Mr. Potter, it's nearly curfew," McGonagall stated; the sternness not quite reaching her voice or eyes as she stared at the youngest Champion. Harry lifted his head up as he slightly relaxed his grip on his wan; he had heard his idiot of a former friend cursing at the stairs then grumble as he went behind the statue.

"I was on my way back from a detention with Professor Snape, Ma'am," he answered as he continued to keep his wand at his side hidden from view of the redhead across from the hallway. He mentally snorted as he saw that shovel of a foot move. McGonagall nodded her head.

"Very well…Mr. Potter, is there anything you need assistance with? It seems I've not treated you as fairly a I had previously thought," the older witch finally added, catching Harry off guard completely. He never expected his Head of House to ever come to him like this. Giving himself a mental shake to clamp his mental walls, visually shutting his face off.

"No, Ma'am, I am fine. Though Weasley may need your assistance if he continues to hide in the shadows like a rat and attempt to curse me in the back when you leave," Harry answered turning his blank look to the exact statue where Ron hid. McGonagall snapped her attention to see the youngest male Weasley step out quickly shifting his wand in his pocket, a glare aimed at Harry.

"Explain yourself, Mr. Weasley, at once," McGonagall ordered curtly, she had never even seen the redhead, but she now saw the animosity between the two friends. The biting remarks from Snape in their meeting earlier coming back to the forefront of her mind. She shook her head at the reminder that she had been so blind for so long, only seeing James and Lily instead of Harry.

"I was just heading to see Madam Pompfrey; I, uh, fell and may have br-broken my arm," Ron stammered as his Head of House's stern glare was turned onto him, he gulped as the woman narrowed her gaze.

"The Hospital Wing is on the other side of the castle, Mr. Weasley,"

"Well, yeah but the staircase changed just as I reached the top of it," Ron added. McGonagall continued to stare at the redhead before finally coming to a conclusion of her own.

"Very well, then I shall escort you to Madam Pompfrey's. Mr. Potter, will you be alright in reaching the dorm in time?"

"I'll be fine, Professor," Harry answered finally glancing away from Ron. He was only slightly caught of guard with the revelation that she didn't even know that he hadn't been inside the Gryffindor Tower since the week after Halloween. McGonagall nodded before turning away keeping Ron in front of her as they started back along the staircases, Ron's grating voice complaining the whole time.

Harry shook his head as he finally relaxed enough to slip his wand up his sleeve into the holster Sirius had sent him for his birthday. He let out a breath of air as he started making his way to the Seventh floor and to his bed; this had just been one long day. Thankfully he didn't run into anyone else on the way up. After pacing the bit of hallway three times, he finally completely relaxed his tense body and mind as he stepped into his small sanctuary. The sweet smell of pears and vanilla brought him up short instantly, surely after all this time her scent would have dissipated. He glanced around seeing the extra trunk next to his, a soft purring and the brush against his ankle had him looking down to the squashed face and patchy orange-yellow furred cat that could only be the familiar to Hermione. He took another closer look at the room to see a few subtle differences that he had missed in the first glance, and there was now a touch of dark blue added to the accents and a more feminine touch in flowers in the middles of the table. An extra chair was aimed at the fireplace and a second bed was across from his with blue and red striped curtains opened to show that it was empty. The swish of Crookshank's tail disappearing around the couch told him that he would hind his answer there. He stopped short at the sight of his friend curled up asleep a small frown crinkling her face slightly. He knelt down in front of her gently brushing a lock of her hair away from trying to hide her face and a small grin lifted his lips as she twitched her nose as a few hairs tickled it. Taking a second to look over her to make sure she was alright, he was soon mesmerized by the sight of her white shirt and skirt hugging her curves. Covering everything but still revealing the flat stomach that was just under the steady rising and falling swell of breasts that were attempting to burst from the confines of her plain white shirt of her uniform. Slowly, his gaze lowered to the smooth tone legs of walking and climbing staircases constantly to the petite bare feet trying to hide under one of the red pillows, trying to find a bit of extra warmth. He silently stood straight as his mind went over the pitiful excuse that Ron gave to be out in the corridors so late; the brush against his ankles brought attention once more the kneazle mix that had never gotten along with that particular redhead since the beginning. Bending down, he lifted the cat up in one arm while scratching under the squashed face then around to the back of an ear, deep purring rumbling from the animal. Harry shook his head as a small smirk lifted his mouth.

"So, how bad was it?" he muttered quietly gaining a low growl of a meow in answer that vanished the smirk instantly and put a vicious gleam of promised pain for the former friend and idiot. He gently lowered the cat back down where he flicked his bottle-brush tail and hopped up onto the red and blue draped bed. Harry rolled his eyes but they never quite lost the gleam of repressed rage. He looked back over Hermione this time searching for any mark, bruise, or scratch but gave up with a soft sigh. Carefully, he picked her up to carry her to her bed; he laid her down then with a flick of his wand her school uniform was switched for a pair of shorts and tank top. The smirk returned to his face at the girl's choice of pajamas, unfortunately, it didn't last as four dark bruises showed brightly against Hermione's pale forearm. His hands fisted at his sides, his magic flaring around him unknowingly waking his friend up, the sleepy murmur calmed him slightly but not completely.

"Go back to sleep, Mi. you're safe now," Harry whispered with a gentle brush of the back of his fingers across her cheek, he watched the small smile lighten her face as her eyes fluttered open to lock with his turbulent green ones. The smile stayed put as she reached up to take hold of his hand.

"Don't Harry; I'm fine. He came out worse in the ordeal," she murmured; Harry turned his gaze away as his temper flared once more. The gentle touch of fingertips pulling his chin back towards her was forcing him to face the sleepy but knowing brown eyes.

"Promise me that you won't go looking for him; that you will let me take care of him. He isn't worth you getting sent to Azkaban, I'm not worth it," she pleaded as she slid closer to the edge of the bed. Harry squeezed her hands as he slowly slid down to knell between her smooth legs, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I won't promise to the first because I already know where he is, but I will let you take care of him this time. If he ever hurts you again I will kill him, Hermione, you are worth everything," he pledged his eyes boring wholes into Hermione's eyes. She let out a soft sigh as her sleepiness began to overtake her once more.

"I'll argue with you in the morning, Harry, just so you know I'm a light sleeper don't even try to get to him during the night," she muttered smiling at him sleepily, causing Harry to snort as he got up from the floor while she slipped under her covers. Harry shook his head at her as she instantly fell back to sleep curling up on her side facing his bed with Crookshanks purring loudly as he picked at the covers then promptly plopping down in the crook of Hermione's stomach, his bright yellow eyes gleaming in the flickering firelight.

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted anymore. Goodnight, Mi," he mumbled scratching the cat's ears then brushing a lock of Hermione's hair from her face once more.

"Goodnight, Harry," she returned in her sleep. Harry rolled his eyes but a small smile returned to his face. He turned back to his bed striping down to his black boxers and crawled into it, a soft rumbled and flap of feathers letting him know that Hedwig had in her infinite wisdom somehow returned to their little haven.

"Night Hedwig," he yawned and fell instantly into a comforting sleep as his owl's soft rumble, Crookshank's purring, and Hermione's steady breathing feeling him with a sense of home that hadn't let himself feel for quite some time.


	6. Chapter 6

AN—Look another chapter! Yay me! Okay this one just did not want to be written but it's here anyway. Hope you guys like it! Review even if you don't…Thanks to all!

Also the characters are not mine duh….

Not One of Us

Chapter Six

Hermione let out another sigh as her reading light was interrupted by more spell light. Ever since they woke up this morning Harry had been so tight lipped and mad that he was starting to drive her insane. She glanced over the top of her book to see absolute destruction, huge stone statues that had once look like dragons of all types where now rubble with her best friend heaving with exertion in the middle. Closing her book she set it aside onto the small table next to her chair then proceeded to make her way through the shield that the room had provided for her. She stopped a few feet away from him as she could still tell that he hadn't quite worked out all of his issues but his temper was down enough for her to finally feel comfortable enough to come within wand ranger, though looking at the state of the dragons around them she wasn't too sure that he had a range. She primly rested her hands on her hips as she watched him straighten slightly.

"Feel better?" she asked. She gave him a small smile as he glanced over to her with a shrug. Hermione shook her head at him then stepped over a piece that she assumed was part of one of the dragon's eye to come around in front of him. She lifted herself up slightly to accommodate his recent growth spurt and pecked a kiss to his cheek, nearly brushing his lips. She chuckled at the wide eyed blink that he gave her before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to her little couch. She promptly shoved him so that he sat down with a thump at one end of the couch while she sat down next to him.

"Alright, what has you in this state? We've already discussed the plan for the Task and I can tell you know it like the back of your hand if the states of those statues are any bearing. Harry, talk to me, I haven't seen you this upset since that night Ronald decided to over step his bounds with me two weeks ago," Hermione stated as she turned to sit cross legged to face him. She watched him lean back and close his eyes. The silence stretched between them and she was beginning to wonder if he would answer.

"I just kept feeling this strange anger and flicks of magic interrupt my dreams last night. Another problem is just this school and everyone in it. I actually tried to be a good guy yesterday, Mi. I went up to tell Diggory about the dragons just in case he didn't know about them and his little entourage wouldn't let me through, kept going on about sabotage and wanting to kill him to keep the glory to myself. I don't know why I even tried…" Harry finally spoke up clenching his fists then leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair. Hermione shook her head slowly as her own temper flared at this school but it faded as her heart ached for the position that her friend was in now. He was still trying to save someone even as he steadily fell farther into the dark, and her soul soared with cry of its own for him. That's when it hit her, she loved him. She scooted closer to him, ignoring his sweaty stench, and wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't worry about them, you have me and Remus and Sirius. If all the 'detentions' that you've had with Professor Snape are anything to go by then he is on your side as well. You don't need them," she stated to get him to lift his head up and look into her brown eyes. He gave her a small smirk then leaned back slightly, but the small expression faded as his mind went to the reason that he even attempted to warn the Hufflepuff. He had wanted to let Hermione know that he wasn't completely dark like everyone kept saying, how it looked when he continued to search the Dark Arts for more spells. He wanted to wipe away the lingering dot of doubt in her beautiful milk chocolate eyes about him. He brushed a lock of her hair from her face absently as his mind raced.

"I just wanted you to see that…to see that I was still me, that I'm not completely different." He muttered softly to watch a smile spread across Hermione's face.

"Oh, Harry, I know that already. I can see it when we're in our room, when you lovingly pay attention to Hedwig and Crookshanks. I'm thrilled that you tried to warn Diggory and don't worry I'll tell him. Don't listen to the others, or the little whispers in the back of your mind. I will always be with you, no matter what happens. You'll have me by your side, continuing to try and keep you out of too much trouble," she impishly grinned at him before pecking another kiss to his cheek coming just that much closer to his lips again. She was suddenly jumping to her feet, lifting the shell shocked champion to his own feet.

"Go get cleaned up, Harry, you really stink. I'll see you down in the Great Hall for lunch which is in a few minutes," she added with playful wave of her hand in front of her nose attempting to bat the stench away. She dodged Harry's attempt to catch her with a laugh then took off towards the door. She gave him one final smile before leaving their room.

She kept the smile on her face all the way until she reached the lower corridors where the masses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry normally resided. The noise was nearly deafening as they were all chattering about the First Task that was within a week. Hermione ignored the glances as she searched for the hoard of black and yellow that could routinely be found around the True Hogwarts Champion. A spark glittered in her eyes as she spotted the older boy laughing with his friends at their table once she entered the Great Hall. She pulled herself up to stand tall with her head up as the whispers began again as she made her way past the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, she would ignore them. She stopped to stand across from the Seventh Year, clearing her throat softly to get his attention, an eyebrow arched at the sight of the boy seated with his back to her jumping sky high and scrambling away from her. She turned her attention back to the champion with a slight shake of her head.

"If I may have a word with you please, Diggory?" she remained standing with a blank mask as everyone around them began to interject loudly.

"You can't be serious!"

"She's with Potter! You can't trust her, Ced!"

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically before staring into Cedric gaze. Though she was slightly surprised when he stood up and motioned for her to lead the way, giving him a curt nod she quickly spun around and made her way back to the Entrance Hall. Of course, once she reached her destination she was stumped as to how she should even go about her little personal mission. With a curt nod to herself and huff of air being pushed from her lungs, she turned around to have to lift her head slightly to look the older student in the eyes. She took a step back giving a bit more self confidence.

"Right, I want to level the playing field as it were, Diggory; actually the one I am speaking for was the first to think of it. The First Task is a combination of fire and air…" Hermione blurted out causing Diggory to blink at her while his eyebrows rose up into his hairline.

"And that means?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the wizard in front of her.

"It means that you will be up against dragons, Diggory, we assume that you didn't know what you would be facing. We are leveling the field, you are the last to know," she stated, her inner self doing a dance and laughing at the gob smacked expression covering his face.

"Wait…are you serious? But…that's…you cheated?" he stammered finally as he looked around him franticly hoping not to find a professor around them before turning back to see a narrow eyed glare on the Fourth year witch.

"Of course, I'm serious and it's not cheating if I'm telling you so that the others don't have an advantage over you. I would suggest finding your Head of House to see if you can change your game plan to incorporate this new information. I have a supper to get on with, good day, Diggory," Hermione snapped as she bustled around him. The Seventh year turned around to watch the witch run up to Potter. Diggory blinked a few more times at the sight of the "dark wizard" smile at her and lift her hand to place a chaste to the witch's knuckles before draping his arm over her shoulders. Diggory was once again shocked at the sudden snap of Potter's gaze to lock with his and then give him a curt nod. The Hufflepuff shook his head absently as the two younger students aimlessly entered the Great Hall without another glance towards him. He let out a puff of air before going back into the hall and back over to his friends.

"Alright, Ced; she didn't lure you into a trap did she? We saw her come in with Potter…Ced?'

"What, sorry; bit distracted," Cedric muttered as he tore himself away from his muddled thoughts.

"She did! That little…it's alright, Ced. We'll get you to Madam Pomfrey and get you fixed up in no time," the boy to his left exclaimed instantly trying to pull him from his seat. Cedric swung his arm from the other's grasp with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm fine; she just told me something that I wasn't expecting. Listen, I've got to have a word with Professor Sprout," he stated actually getting up on his own and starting to head towards the High Table, but paused to look back to the others.

"Leave Potter and Granger alone, guys. I owe them one," he stated plainly catching them all off guard.

ADMMSS

"That's odd; usually you don't see Ms. Granger without Mr. Potter. Whatever could she be up too?" McGonagall muttered as she looked up from her plate, watching Hermione walk past the Gryffindor Table as well as Ravenclaw's. The Transfiguration professor's eyes widened slightly as she watched her favorite student stop in front of Diggory, the Scottish witch rolled her eyes at the sight of the Hufflepuff boy nearly falling from his seat. She turned her head at the low drawl from her right.

"It would appear that they are evening the odds, Minerva. I've already seen Potter attempt to warn him only to turn away once his temper rose a little higher. I'm sure that if he hadn't he may have simply killed those Hufflepuffs for sport," Snape stated as he glanced up over his tea, watching the muggleborn leading Diggory back out into the Entrance Hall. His black orbs snapped from the closed doors to the Headmaster the instant the older wizard spoke.

"So there is still hope for the boy; that's good news at least. Though, the fact he knows what the task is, is disturbing. It is cheating after all,"

McGonagall stared at her boss with wide eyes, then tried to glance over at their Defense teacher's gravely chuckle and Potion Master's humph of a snort.

"Albus, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say. Blaming the boy of cheating like it's a bad thing. I'd call it constant vigilance. He's making sure he stays alive, that what it is. The boy was merely good in my class before all this started and now he's top of it and making sure everyone knows it. He's finally starting to grow into that damn name everyone gave him," Moody stated with a thump of his fist on the table.

"Indeed I must admit to an improvement in my class as well since him and Weasley's rather volatile separation. Albus, if you constantly are looking for signs of him going dark than that is all you will see. For once, see the big picture you are always raving about," Snape added with a pointed stare at the currently ancient looking Headmaster. Dumbledore slumped his shoulders slightly as he nodded his head.

"Quite right, Severus, quite right; it appears Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have finished their conversation. They seem happy even if they are alone," he muttered as the four professors watched the young couple sit at the end of the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall allowed a small smile to show as she watched he favorite students talk and laugh with each other. Her sharp gaze then saw Harry nod slightly to Neville and the Weasley Twins who gave one in return with cheeky winks. A small chuckle escaped as Hermione slapped the back of Harry's head to receive a mock wounded look from the boy that she had seen so often on his father at that age.

"They're not alone, Albus," she added softly. She sniffed slightly as her inner cat picked up a rather grotesque scent that had continued to annoy her since the year started. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced over to the Potions Master next to her.

"Severus, must you come to supper with the smell of your potions still on you?"

Snape arched an eyebrow at the formidable Scottish witch.

"I'll have you know that my potions are all simmering so I haven't been around them since lunch, and my First year Puffs and Claws did nothing more strenuous than a Boil Remover,"

"Then why is there a stench of sewer, decay, and general animal?" McGonagall fumed as she glared at the Head of Slytherin.

"Perhaps you need your nose checked?" Snape drawled.

"Enough, Diggory's coming this way; it seems he's not taken the news well," Moody snapped off, cutting the two adults' argument short.

"Professor Sprout, may I have a word with you?" Diggory managed through a tight throat. Sprout glanced over to her friend, giving a slight sigh of relief as McGonagall gave her a small nod.

"Of course, Mr. Diggory, perhaps my office will be acceptable," the gentle Herbologist stated to see her prized Badger give a quick nervous nod.

"Minerva, there's just a rat that's decided to come up food," Moody grumbled as the two Hufflepuffs left and he went back to eating while McGonagall glared at the smug smirk on the Potions Master's face.

"I wouldn't be so smug, Severus. You have given off worse scents when you have been working on one of your projects," the Transfiguration professor snapped only to receive an absent shrug of a black robed shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Finally! It's an update; sorry it's taken so long to get this out. It just really gave me a time, that being said it's a little shorter than what I wanted but it's all my little brain could come up with. Hope y'all enjoy it and review please! Always enjoy reviews!

Disclaimer: In other words I no own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, etc. etc. etc. not making any money from it either…Cheers to all!

"_Parseltongue"_ "Normal dialogue"

Not One of Us

Chapter Seven

"I'm so screwed," Harry muttered to himself as he paced back and forth in a furious motion of panic. His eyes going left and right as his mind went over every strategies that he and Hermione had come up with and then over the ones that Snape had added in. Hedwig made soft barks of comfort and understanding while Crookshanks meowed from his curled perch on his bed, but they were just noise to him at that moment.

"Nonsense, Harry. We've came up with every kind of strategy to cover just about every variable that the dragon can throw at you. All you have to worry about is how we are going to celebrate when you get the egg and come back here," Hermione stated as she stepped into his pacing path making him stop to gaze into her chocolate eyes.

"Mi, it's dragons and knowing my luck, as I do, then the meanest and biggest one they brought will be the one that I end up with. I've been going over everything in Gringgots that's mine and I want you to go there if something happens. Go to Sirius and Remus; get your parents and leave. Enroll in Beauxbatons or some school in the Colony, or just forget magic entirely; just promise me you will leave this godforsaken place," Harry pleaded.

Hermione gaped at her friend as her usually sharp mind tried to come to grips with what Harry had just implied. The edges of her eyes burned with the barely controlled urge to cry as she slowly started to shake her head, it slowly gained speed until her bushy hair was smacking into her face. She instantly clutched her small fists into his robes holding him in place as she sobbed into his chest.

"Don't even think like that, Harry James Potter! You will make it through this barbaric excuse of entertainment. You will finish this; win this just to show these bastards that you are far superior to them. Then _we_ will go to Sirius and Remus and get my parents and leave. I won't leave you for anything," Harry kept his emerald gaze locked with the bloodshot and tearful brown orbs and the carefully built defenses around his heart shattered like glass. How could he deny his savior anything she asked of him? How could he, a broken freak, deserve the love she offered? How could he live with himself if his love for her put her in even more danger? His mind froze at that thought, he did love her. He loved Hermione Granger, his best friend since their first Halloween together. He roughly pulled her against his chest in a tight embrace as he lowered his lips to her ear.

"Alright, Hermione, I'll do whatever you ask of me," he whispered to have her arms encircle his neck.

"Live for me, be happy…kiss me," she answered bringing her head up to watch the emotions flash through the beautiful orbs that had first captured her at the age of eleven.

"As you wish," Harry murmured just before he captured her lips with his own. He tenderly traced her bottom lip with his tongue causing her to gasp slightly, parting her lips and giving him entrance which he instantly took advantage of. A distant pop finally broke through his fogged mind, causing him to slowly break away from the angel in his arms. He glanced over to an anxious little creature attempting to cover his bulbous eyes with his long slender fingers.

"Most sorry, Master Harry Potter, sir, but it being time to face nasty beasties,"

"Thank you, Dobby, we'll be right there. Will you do me a favor, my little friend?" Harry asked, turning to face him fully, to see the bright eyes mist up.

"Anything, Great Master Harry Potter, sir," Dobby affirmed softly.

"Look after Hermione for me, go with her if…just go with her," he watched as the little house elf stood straighter with pride.

"With my life, Master Harry Potter, sir, no need to worry about Mistress Hermy," Harry smiled and with a curt nod to Dobby, the little elf popped away. He turned to face his friend to see her furiously rubbing her robe sleeve across her face to dry it. He gently took her hand as he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, before leading the way out of their safe haven. The silent trek to the giant stadium seemed to stretch forever as they passed the loud Great Hall, steady Black Lake, and quaint hut that belonged to their friend Hagrid. The closer they came to the tent entrance that the Champions used, the tighter Hermione's grip became.

The deafening silence that greeted them was like a solid wall. Diggory was pacing back and forth muttering under his breath, while Krum stood stoically against the wall next to the door to the arena. Harry glanced over to see Delacour sitting primly in a chair with no outer sign of her own nerves except for the steady tapping of her wand on her lap. He then led Hermione to the side with the shadows and pulled her once again into his arms tightly, burying his nose into her vanilla and pear scented mane.

"Live for me, Harry," she whispered to him.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he returned just as quietly. He looked into her tearful eyes as she suddenly looked up, her lips parted to speak when a bright flash suddenly intercepted their moment. Harry instantly lost the softness in his body as he turned to glare at the horn-rimmed glasses wearing blonde witch that had just walked in; a photographer behind her bringing his camera down. The gleam in the woman's eyes set Harry on edge instantly to where he tightened his grip on his wand that had instantly jumped from his wrist holder.

"Ah, young love, a budding romance in the face of imminent danger. How…quaint," she stated glancing over at the acid green quill writing in the air on its own. Harry's green eyes narrowed as he sneered at the woman and with a flick of his wand the parchment and quill burst into flames.

"Leave before I do that to you, Skeeter. I will not tolerate your tripe," he glared, causing the reporter to fume in her spot but will flee in her own fear, quickly being followed by the photographer before Harry could destroy his camera.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione muttered next to him as Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkarof, Ludo Bagman, and Barty Crouch stepped into the tent.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, I believe it is time for you to join the other spectators. Off you go, please," Dumbledore smiled at the young witch. Hermione glanced over to see the hard blank mask that Harry now wore whenever they weren't alone; she squeezed his hand and smiled at the return squeeze. With one last glance over at the straight black robed back she left to find a seat next to a certain dog and werewolf.

"Yes, yes, gather round now. You will reach inside this bag to receive a miniature of your task with the number of when you will go. Mr. Diggory, yes you first then Ms. Delacour, Mr. Krum, and finally Mr. Potter will choose,"

Diggory took a deep breath then picked up a moving tiny green figure of a Welsh Green dragon. The French Veela came up with a Chinese Fireball while Krum chose a Swedish Short snout. Harry kept a hard glint to his green eyes as he reached into the velvet bag to be bit on the tip of his finger causing his insides to freeze. A feisty and spiked dragon clawed up his arm spitting fire out as it settled on his shoulder, a metal 4 medallion chained around its neck.

"Ah, the Hungarian Horntail, Mr. Potter; very good, now once you are inside the arena, there is a golden egg among the other dragon eggs that you must have to continue on to the next task. Get by the dragon alive, get the egg, then return here to receive medical treatment should you need it. Good luck, Mr. Diggory at the sound of the gong you may proceed through this door," Crouch stated looking from one Champion to the other before leading the other judges out of the tent to their platform. All to soon a loud gong went off causing Diggory to jump then steadily let out a puff of air and step through the doorway. There wasn't a cheer from the crowd or the roar of a dragon, only silence to keep the remaining three company.

Harry slipped farther into the shadows to lean absently against one of the poles dividing out the sections for the beds that Pompfrey was sure to get use from later. He watched the other two steadily in search of any weakness to exploit on later. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get much, Krum was still an impassive lump while Delacour had gotten a hold of her nervous tapping and was now primly examining her nails. Shrugging from his outer robe, revealed a better look at the sleeveless black muscle shirt and loose pants freeing him of movement; while he ignored the arched eyebrow that came across the Bulgarian Seeker's face as he focused on his magic feeling it come closer to the surface and burn along his arms, chest, and back. He absently heard the small feminine gasp as black runes appeared along his arms being connected by sharp lines of blue. His eyes snapped open as a burst of cold enveloped him. He spotted the curt nod from Krum while Delacour continued to gape at him with a new primal edge in her steely gray eyes now. Another gong went off and Krum left without a word, giving the Beaubatons student a chance to speak as she slowly stood up and made her way towards Harry.

"I never knew…so strong…powerful," Delacour murmured as she lightly ran a slim hand up Harry's arms to encircle his neck while she pressed her perfectly formed body against Harry's.

"Remove yourself from me, Ms. Delacour. I have no wish to be with you now or later," Harry deadpanned, Fleur's gaze snapped to his cold green eyes with a crackle of fire in her own. She pressed herself even closer as she allowed her allure to seep around them.

"Ah, but Harry Potter, how can you resist me? We are a perfect match, non, power and beauty," Fleur purred as she nuzzled his neck.

"We are not a perfect match; this is your last warning. Remove yourself from me,"

"Come now Harry Potter, surely you would rather have me than that bushy haired weakling. I can offer you so much more," she froze as a wand tip was suddenly jabbed harshly into her neck just below her ear. She gaped in fear as the cold green eyes now held frigidness to their darkened depths.

"You can offer me nothing in comparison to her. Now go to the other side of the tent and wait for your turn in silence," Harry sneered. Delacour instantly sprang away from him and scrambled to her seat as Harry straightened his shirt. As soon as the gong went off, the Veela ran for the door. She would rather face the dragon's fire than Harry Potter's ice. Harry was finally left alone in peace and quiet allowing him to gather himself once more. Within no time it seemed the gong was heard for the final time that day, signaling him to make his own way out to face his dragon.

The rock quarry that was the Horntail's habitat was massive with hide aways for the great beast to hide in. The roar of the crowd was the second thing to register in his brain as his gaze constantly searched for the dragon's nest and the dragon itself. The sudden guttural roar echoed over the crowd bringing Harry's attention to his left where he caught a glimpse of a nest and dragon before he had to huddle behind one of the many boulders. He inched slowly to the opposite edge and when the fire stopped he quickly stepped out, his wand already waving in the air.

"Draco ex glacies!" A burst of ice and snow erupted from his arms, chest, and mouth to morph and from a dragon of equal size of his opponent. The Horntail paused to stare at this new dragon that moved of its own will. Her young were in more danger from this cold enemy than the puny one amongst her rocks. The mother dragon instantly went to attack the ice dragon with a roar and flames of her own.

"_Occupy her,"_ Harry hissed to his dragon to receive a roar that sounded more like a winter wind rather than a dragon in return; the chilling sound sent shivers through everyone that heard it. He slowly slunk among the rocks as the clash of fire and ice raged over him, he forced the pain of his magic draining to the back of his mind, allowing him to focus on reaching the nest. He could see it, feet away from him when a great roar shook his insides as a massive spiked tail swung to intercept him. It was to close to be able to dodge it; with a bellow of a string of spells the spikes shrunk and a quick cushioning charm on his body lessoned some of the blow but he still went flying through the air to crash into the arena wall. His ice dragon shot bolts of ice at the Horntail as it stepped between its maker and the mother. A haunting howl of an icy cry from the conjured dragon pierced hearts as it nudged the tip of its tail against the prone wizard. Silence fell over the crowd except for one other haunting howl and scream from a young witch in the stands high above the wounded champion.

"Harry!"

The scream and icy touch penetrated the black abyss bringing back all his pain to the forefront of his mind. A groan escaped his bleeding lips as he slowly forced his eyes to open and look around him, then down to the small bleeding puncture wounds down his chest and stomach. The sudden sight of an ice blue tail in front of him focused him a bit more as it brushed against the wounds numbing them instantly. He gave his dragon a nod as he slowly stood up to face the other great beast. He once more hid behind a boulder berating himself the whole time as fire burst around him while the ice dragon tackled the Horntail. He had forgotten the most important step to his plan. He quickly tapped his wand on the top of his head to have the disgusting feeling of an egg being broken over him. Now there was nothing to be seen as he did a quick splinting spell on his broken leg while his chest burned with a familiar feeling a broken ribs. Steadily he made the second trip to the nest, keeping an eye on the dragons and on the gleaming gold egg. Finally, he reached the next and grabbed the egg and dashed as best he could to the now visible doorway to the Medical tent. He paused in it to end his disillusionment and reverse his ice dragon to the roar of the crowd. He rolled away from the doorway as the Horntail sent one final burst of fire at him.

"Dragons! Dragons of all things! If I ever get my hands on the fools who thought of them I'll ring their necks. Mr. Potter, let me look at you,"

Harry allowed a small weak smirk to lift one side of his mouth up at the formidable Hogwarts Healer making her way over to him. He caught the sudden flash of worry and sadness that went across Madam Pompfrey's face as she spotted him slumped on the ground. She flicked her wand at him and he was instantly hovering in the air and floating by the three occupied beds. Blackness slowly overcame him as he registered a soft mattress below him and the distant sound of an argument and dog barks. The last thing he remembered was the tender touch of small hands on his face, the comforting smell of vanilla and pears, and the soft murmur of five beautiful words from his angel.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Alright first of I just want to say…Sorry for this taking so long in coming! Not completely happy with this chapter but it will just have to do for now. Hope y'all still enjoy it…

Second, to _slowburn_ I'm glad you like it and as for looking favorably upon Sirius you've got to remember Harry is in a depressed angsty teenager that everyone else has against. He knows that Sirius cares but he's also not really had any adult on his side before either, so he's got that against him, Harry not Sirius. I love Sirius, and this is one where I want to portray Harry as a slightly disturbed teenager…I hope….I have no intention of portraying Sirius negatively at all as a whole just from Harry's mind point at this time….Hope that helps, and thanks so much for the review!

Thirdly, if anyone has an idea that I could play with I would greatly appreciate it. Been having some massive writer's block and hoping someone out there knows the cure….Hope y'all like this chapter and continue to stay with me after it. Cheers to all!

He Is Not One of Us

Chapter Eight

"Enough, Remus, if you keep out of my way, I'll let you stay but that mutt must leave! I will not have fleas and dog germs all over my patients, dragons are bad enough!" Pompfrey glared at the werewolf in front of her, who lifted his hands in surrender.

"Understandable but you might find it too late for the dog to leave," Remus added pointing over Pompfrey's shoulder. The older witch spun around to find Snuffles whimpering as he curled up at Harry's feet on the bed, huge sad gray eyes locked on the sight of Hermione gently running her fingers through Harry's hair as silent tears ran down her cheeks. Pompfrey sighed in defeat as she went around to the other side of the bed.

"Alright, but you stay there; Ms. Granger, I must ask you to step out I need to see the damage," Pompfrey sighed once more at the vehement shake of the young witch's head. The Healer banished the rag of a shirt to see more of the black and blue markings but they didn't concern her right then. No, all her energies were held by the half inch slowly seeping holes down Harry's front. Quickly she began to magic potions into his stomach, cringing slightly as the wounds began to sizzle.

"Why is it doing that?" Hermione asked her worry evident in her voice.

"A Horntails' spikes have a venom in them much like a Basilisk, that is the potion forcing it out. Unfortunately I cannot do anything for the fractured skull, ribs, or blood loss until it is out of him," Pompfrey answered as she watched the last of the putrid acid-like substance seep out to be banished away with quick motions she sealed the holes leaving small scars, then began to magically reset the broken ribs with sharp cracks. Pompfrey narrowed her gaze at Snuffles at the whimpers but then quickly reknited the skull together.

"I need your assistance, Miss Granger,"

"Anything, Madam Pompfrey," the matron gave the young witch a small smile.

"I need you to pour these down his throat while I hold him up. Be careful to massage his throat gently so he will swallow them. One by one, please,"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione murmured as she took the two vials of dark red potion. She waited for Pompfrey's nod and then began the process of getting Harry to swallow them.

"Very well done, Ms. Granger; now all we can do is wait for him to wake up. I'm sure he will be out for several days though," Madam Pompfrey stated as she turned her attention to the markings all over his body. The group jumped at the sudden grandfatherly voice behind them. Hermione tensed as she spotted the Headmaster along with McGonagall, and Snape coming closer to her Harry. She kept her gaze on the ancient looking wizard as he bent down next to Pompfrey to peer closely at the tattoos.

"Ingenious, truly ingenious," Dumbledore murmured as he absently ran his hand down his long beard. Hermione narrowed her red rimmed brown eyes at him.

"What is, Albus?" McGonagall asked as she came up to stand next to Remus while Snape went to stand next to Hermione, only a dog noticed the slow movement of the Potions Master's hand come up to gently lay on the young witch's shoulder and the subsequent relaxation of the girl. Snuffles twitched his nose at the sight but didn't do anything.

"Ms. Granger, have you been teaching him runes?" Dumbledore asked instead of answering his deputy, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"I showed him the basics last year," she answered tightening her grip on the limp hand on the bed.

"I see, as for what it is, Minerva, these are runes and elemental lines. Quite advanced really, and must be first etched into the body by a loved one for protection and sacrifice. It's an ancient druid ritual that has long gone into ill favor. However did you find it, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked as he looked again into her eyes, only to step back slightly at the fiery anger within their depths.

"I didn't, sir," she nearly growled out to the terse look coming from her Head of House.

"Ms. Granger," McGonagall started but was stopped by a hand from the Headmaster.

"Will it hurt him?" Remus asked quietly before anyone else spoke up. He kept his gaze on Harry's prone figure.

"No, he is well on the mend now. I believe that was the largest being he has attempted and it took a great strain on his magic but other than that he will be fine. I dare say he has acquired a new tool against Tom. But I believe it is time for scores and as he is indisposed…"

"I will take them in his place," McGonagall added to his nod of a head.

"Excellent, Severus anything to add?"

"No," he stated as he glanced over the boy's unconscious form and gently squeezed Hermione's shoulder before turning to follow the other teachers out. Pompfrey shook her head slowly as she then began to bustle about.

"Very well, Ms. Granger, I will be moving him to the Hospital Wing once everyone has cleared out. You may wish to go and see your friends to tell them about Mr. Potter here," Hermione looked up to glance from Remus, Snuffles and then to the Healer.

"Madam Pompfrey, there are very few that will be told, and I'm sure they will be waiting for us at the Wing doors. I'm not leaving him," she stated, she lifted Harry's hand up to her cheek as silent tears ran down them. Madam Pompfrey let out a resigned sigh before she then began to bustle about checking up on her other patients, her annoyed murmurs the only noise for awhile. Hermione jumped slightly at the sudden voice across from her, she jerked her head up to stare into haunted gray eyes than quickly looked around her to see curtains in place.

"What are you doing? You could be seen?" she whispered heatedly as she turned back to the runaway convict. Sirius smirked slightly but it didn't remain on his face for long as he looked down at his godson.

"I just needed to ask you a question; Hermione then I'll turn back. How long have you been chummy with Sniv…Snape?" Hermione gaped at the man in front of her, eyes blinking slowly.

"What are you talking about?" she managed as her mind went over everything that had happened. Sirius arched an eyebrow at the young witch silently until Hermione let out a sigh.

"It's not what your perverted mind could come up with, Sirius. Since this whole damn school started calling Harry dark Professor Snape has…has tried to help him. He's not been the kindest but he has been able to help Harry. I don't know why he's suddenly started being this way and I really don't care. He's not blatant with the change of course, but…Sirius, since Professor Snape's been talking with him he doesn't consume himself with THAT type of magic. Please, don't make a big deal out of this with Harry. He needs you, Remus, and Professor Snape," she pleaded as she reached over to grasp Sirius' hand to squeeze it slightly. Sirius glanced away from her to Remus who nodded. He let out a puff of air as he ran a hand through his hair much like his godson that made Hermione smile softly.

"Thank you, Sirius, now change back before Madam Pompfrey comes back and opens the curtains more than she should," she ordered a soft smile taking away any venom that could be there. Sirius mock-saluted her before he turned back into Snuffles and jumped back up at the foot of the bed to curl back up. The three remained in silence just waiting for word that they would be moving to the Hospital Wing soon.

NLFWGW

"Did you see the size of that thing?" Neville murmured as he gaped at the open hallway in front of the Medical Wing even as he paced back and forth while the Twins slouched against the wall.

"Aye,"

"Big beastie, though"

"We must admit to a curiosity,"

"Over those wicked looking,"

"Marks on his arms," the twins remarked in their normal migraine inducing rhetoric. Neville glanced over at them with a shake of his head.

"There is that," he muttered as voices began to come up the corridor towards them. Lifting his gaze up he found Madam Pompfrey levitating a stretcher with his friend on it being followed by Professor McGonagall, but what threw him off was the fact that his previous Defense professor was with them with the biggest shaggy black dog he had ever seen bookending Hermione.

"Is he alright?"

Neville could only assume that it was Fred as the two stood up from the wall, looks of their own worry taking over their usually grinning faces.

"He is on the mend, gentlemen. Now if you will excuse me," Madam Pompfrey stated as she brushed past the teenagers with her patient being followed by their Head of House. Neville stepped up to Hermione to simply open his arms to her giving her an open invitation. He may have been the shy wallflower and in all honesty he still was but when it came to his friends he could lift mountains. Hermione instantly left Remus' arm to swamp Neville, silent tears streaming down her face. Neville held her tightly as he glanced up to his old professor, Remus simply nodded with a soft smile and he knew Harry would make it.

"Harry will be alright, Hermione. Madam Pompfrey will have him fixed up in no time, he may be a bit moodier for a few days but then he'll be trying to escape her domain,"

"Oh, Neville," she murmured into his shoulder.

"Exactly my Dark Lady, our revered dark lord will be back on his feet teaching,"

"Our moronic wanker of a brother,"

"Manners in no time; you'll see," the Twins chorused with matching grins on their faces as she looked up at them. She chuckled slightly at them before straightening up and brushing away her tears. She glanced over to Neville's shoulder to see his robes now stained with her tears.

"I'm sorry Neville, let me fix that," she stated bringing her wand up and cleaning his shoulder before the teen could say otherwise.

"No harm done, Hermione. Professor Lupin, I didn't expect to see you here," he added as he looked back to the werewolf.

"I wanted to show my support for Harry today. Though I'm a bit concerned about the new name for him and you, Hermione; is there something you haven't told me?" Remus asked to receive a sigh from the young witch.

"It's nothing new, Professor, just these two being themselves. The whole school believes that since Harry is a 'dark wizard' then I'm his 'dark lady' apparently and they refuse to see the serious side of things," Hermione answered with a pointed look at the twins who broadened their grins at her.

"Seriousness is merely,"

"A by-product of boring-ness," Fred looked over at his twin.

"That sounded better in our heads," they both echoed. Remus tried to hide his grin while Padfoot barked in his own doggy laughter. Neville snorted with a shake of his head.

"Boys…though if you behave Madam Pompfrey may let you stay for a little while to see Harry for yourselves," Hermione sighed beginning to head into the Medical Wing, but paused when she realized that Remus and Padfoot weren't following.

"You're coming aren't you?"

"We'll be along shortly, we want to check a few things first," Remus answered with an encouraging smile for her. Hermione stared at them for a moment before nodding her head and stepping inside. Neville and the Twins followed after a quick farewell to their favorite past professor. Remus glanced down to see his old friend already heading away from the doors and to the opposite end of the castle.

"Wait up, Padfoot, you're not exactly the calmest of…dogs when it comes to Severus," he announced as he quickly trotted up to walk next to the dog to see the pointed best glare that a dog could give.

"Well, you're not," Remus affirmed while Padfoot rolled his eyes and continued on towards the dungeons. The two remained silent as they made their way through the halls once more; steadily they began to fill up with students from the emptying Great Hall. Many of them spotted Remus and called out their acknowledgments with a wide grin and others stared at him with openly anxious faces at the fact that he was a werewolf and in the halls once more.

"Professor Lupin! Wait, please!" The pair paused as they turned back to see the youngest Weasley bursting from the throng of students to stand in front of them.

"Miss Weasley, how are you but I must say that I am no longer your professor," Remus stated with a kind smile at the young redhead, but she merely waved her hand in dismiss of that fact.

"You are the best that I've had so far, though I will admit Professor Moody is good but he creeps me out," Ginny added with a sheepish pale blush darkening her cheeks.

"I will admit to a familiar feeling of creepiness myself around him, but I think you were curious to something else though, weren't you?" Remus added, the ending drifting off as a faint smell fluttered through his nose. It was so familiar yet; he couldn't quite remember where he had smelt it before. He jerked back to attention at the timid hand on his arm.

"What? Yes, just all the smells distracting me, smells like dinner was good," he grinned at her to get a soft chuckle from her.

"Always is, Professor, but I was wondering how Harry is doing? Was planning to go up myself but I'm sure as a Weasley I wouldn't be welcome," she added drifting off herself at the end as she thought about her stupid older brother.

"Ginny, the twins are up there right now and I'm sure that the only Weasley on their list as it were is one Ronald Weasley. Go on up and check for yourself, but he's fine now," Remus continued to see a big smile spread across her face and a quick nod before took off down the way they had come.

"Thank you, Professor!" she cried over her shoulder. Remus shook his head before turning back to his own way where again the lingering familiar scent brushed past him though it was stronger.

"Do you smell that? I can't place it, you?" he muttered to his "dog". Padfoot sniffed the air a few times but then shook his head before taking off towards the dungeons. Remus sighed before chasing after the ex-convict turned dog.

SSSBRL

"Alright, Padfoot, now I want you to behave and remember what Hermione said earlier," Remus muttered as he paused before knocking on the door. He glanced down at the dog as Sirius huffed at him. "I mean it." Padfoot merely rolled his eyes and scratched at the door. Remus quickly knocked to receive an abrupt enter. Padfoot head butted the door for it to open being followed by Remus once more.

"What do you two want?" Severus sneered as the door closed with a snap. Remus bowed his head at the sight of Sirius glaring at the Potions Master.

"What was that in the tent? What the hell is going on in this place?" Sirius growled as he leaned forward across the desk into Snape's face.

"What Sirius is wondering is why are the Weasley Twins going around calling Harry and Hermione a dark lord and lady?" Remus interjected calmly as he put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, pushing him back and forcibly sitting him down in one of the chairs. Sirius opened his mouth to retort but came up short at the sudden movement coming from the other side of the desk. They stared as Snape began to pace with a hard glint in his dark eyes.

"I assumed Potter and Granger told you already of what is going on here, but apparently I misjudged things," Snape muttered.

"Harry doesn't talk about much of anything anymore; we get regular letters asking about this spell or that book, but nothing in regards to school life. Hermione has told us that the school once more has gone against him and that Ronald has joined them this time. To be quite honest we get more from her than Harry," Remus added as he glanced over to his friend.

"Harry's asked me for some of the books from the Black library, well he didn't use those exact words but he knew of my family's leanings in magic and asked if I knew of any books that could help…I…I sent him one of the more grey books that my family owned…" Sirius murmured with wide eyes.

"I believe it is where he found the ritual that you just witnessed the after effects," Snape nodded his head as he sat back down at his deck after returning from a cabinet next to a door leading to his private rooms. The two remaining Marauders jumped slightly at the thunk of a bottle on the wooden desk, they gawked at the half empty bottle of Firewhiskey and three glasses that Snape was filling.

"I will admit to being a bitter man able to hold a grudge and I admit to still finding you both a sore point of my past; but I will not allow the past to repeat itself. So I will say this once and only once. One month ago I began to hear mutters in my fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin potions class that were rather disturbing even to me, they went along the vein of Potter being a dark lord,"

"Harry's always fussed about the Slytherins…"

"It wasn't just my Slytherins, Black; some of the more cruel obscenities came from Weasley, Finnegan, and Thomas. The only two in the entire class that weren't of the Neutral families that were on Potter's side of things were Longbottom and Granger. I also spotted a few books that I know to be darker in nature in his bag…I have managed to draw him away from delving completely into that particular nature of magic but I will not dare to hope that I was able to steer him away completely. Albus' infernal lack of senses have nearly driven me mad because he just simply refuses to see that this is one test that he shouldn't push Potter into lightly."

"Are you saying that just because someone put Harry's name in the Goblet everyone is turning against him and calling him a dark lord and Harry is starting to believe them?" Sirius' voice reached a higher octave as he gaped at the Potions Master.

"It's not just this tournament, Black, I've listened to the other older students going on about Quirrell turning up dead at the end of his first year, his parseltongue ability, and he was apparently spotted at some point helping you escape last year, and let's not forget about Moody' s Unforgivable lesson where he was able to throw off the Imperious curse that Moody put on everyone," Snape retorted as he knocked back his glass of firewhiskey as Remus and Sirius grabbed their glass and repeated the gesture.

"It probably doesn't help that Harry isn't anything like what they've been brought up to believe their Boy-Who-Lived should be like," Remus murmured as Snape nodded his head in agreement. The three fell into silence as each had minds full of random thoughts.

"Hermione said Harry needs all three of us…so what are we going to do now?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence. Snape lifted his gaze from the red and gold liquor that danced with its fire to locked eyes with the white sheep of the Black family.

"We don't abandon him and make sure that Hermione Granger doesn't get hurt in all of this mess, because if she gets hurt then there will be no stopping him," he stated. Sirius glanced over to Remus then back with a curt nod of his head.

"Agreed," Remus added.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: First of I want to say how sorry I am for taking so long to get this chapter out. All I have to say for myself is that Harry just refused to talk to me about this one. He clammed up tighter than Dean's fist when he has to hand over Baby's keys, but here it is. Not the best of work since it's mostly filler but still has points that are important to the grand scheme of things. Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed; each review spurned me into writing a little more. Also, to Man of Constant Sorrow, your idea will get used, just not in this chapter, never showed the perfect opportunity. Thanks again everyone! And keep reviewing!

**He Is Not One of Us**

**Chapter Nine**

The first thing that seemed to register in his still fogged mind was the slightly scratchy material of sterilized sheets, next of course was the stinging smell of disinfectant, old blood, and potions. Unfortunately, all of that was overshadowed by the sudden influx of a lingering burn, muscle crippling exhaustion, and flashes of a giant fire breathing dragon hell bent on his destruction. His eyes seemed glued together as he tried to open them trying to get a better baring of just where in the Hospital Wing he currently resided, so when he finally managed to open them the sudden bright sunlight blinded him causing him to release a groan. He jumped slightly at the new noises of chairs scraping on the stone floor and the sweet hint of pears and vanilla to override the pungent odor of the wing itself.

"Harry…Harry," He couldn't stop the small smirk from lifting a corner of his mouth at the barely restrained anxiety in her voice.

"Mione, next time I get an idea that involves disillusionment remind me to actually use that spell," he muttered through a rough voice as he slowly opened his eyes once more. He grinned at the tear rimmed brown eyes that sparkled at him, he was instantly bombarded by a bushy head of brown hair, and sobbing murmurs that he couldn't quite make any sense of. With a slightly shaking hand he gently combed her hair back to lay a chaste kiss to her temple gaining her attention once more.

"So, I take it that you agree with that concept?" he smirked, getting a chuckle that was on the verge of a hiccup as she sat back up. The smile that was on her face instantly vanished as she then began to beat him with a pillow.

"Harry James Potter, if you ever do that to me again I swear I'll…I'll…I'll, oh I don't know what I'll do but it will be excruciatingly painful you can be sure of that,"

Harry attempted to grab the pillow but it always seemed to jump just out of his reach, it was either that or he just really wasn't trying that hard to get it.

"Alright, I yield! I yield to the great Hermione Granger!" he exclaimed to get her to finally stop pummeling him with the torture implement. He peaked over the once fluffy pillow that she simply drop on top of him, to see his friend trying to hold onto her anger in a futile attempt. Hermione simply collapsed into sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from him nearly causing him to have a heart attack at the thought of her being injured. Harry instantly tried to scramble to her side but was brought up short at the sudden jolts of pain coming from his abdomen forcing him to remember the incoming dragon tail. Slowly, he tugged on her arm to have her melt back into his bandaged chest.

"Please, Harry, please promise me that you will be careful. When you were thrown into the wall…all that blood…limp…Oh, Harry!" Hermione sobbed as Harry held her a little tighter.

"I'm sorry, Mi, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm alright now," he whispered with another soft kiss to her temple. "Did you mean it?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I did, you gubber," she answered smiling up at him as she gently moved around to be more comfortable but still keeping her head on his chest.

"Say it again then,"

"I love you too, Harry," she managed just before her lips were captured by his in a kiss that sent fireworks through her, but of course no good thing can last forever. The two of them were instantly brought back to reality by a huge black dog that was forcefully nuzzling in between them and a hearty laugh coming from the bottom of the bed. Harry glared at the dog as it plopped at his feet with a wide goofy doggy grin.

"Really, Padfoot; was that really necessary?" Harry asked as he promptly tossed the brutalized pillow at the dog, a muffled woof came from said pillow in answer.

"What this mutt is trying to convey, Harry is that I believe you are a little young to go any farther than what your little self was planning," Remus retorted with a knowing grin aimed at the teenager's lap, Hermione's face promptly colored as Harry snatched the pillow back and held it over his lower section. Trying to keep some dignity, Harry glared at the werewolf starting to retort only to be brought up short by Madam Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore interrupting him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter so glad to see you awake and in proper health," Dumbledore stated, his blue eyes twinkling merrily at the sight before him. Harry cleared his throat as he squirmed just a little more as Madam Pomfrey bustled over to check on him. He did catch the pointed look the Matron gave Hermione but decided for the sake of what was left of his dignity he would ignore it.

"Mr. Potter, I wish to congratulate you on your exceptional elemental work, even Headmaster Karkarof could find little fault with it which is saying a great deal," Dumbledore announced with a bright smile as he looked over the now fading black runes and blue lines. Harry watched him cautiously, waiting for the other shoe to drop only to be once more dumbfounded by the ancient headmaster.

"Professor Moody was also quite ecstatic with your control and advised me to inform you that should you ever wish to join the Auror Department to speak with him. He is quite taken with you, Mr. Potter; he's only ever shown that much approval to one other person. Now she is truly a remarkable young woman, her impersonation of me is simply captivating." Dumbledore paused at the sudden noise of a clearing throat, causing him to smile.

"Quite right, Poppy, now is not the time. Mr. Potter, I am here to inform you of your scores and of the next Task. I gave you ten, as did Ludo, and Madam Maxime, Barty gave you a nine for being injured and Igor's score for you was a six. Which is quite generous considering he gave Miss Delacour a three and our Mister Diggory a two, whatever for I'm uncertain. Now, the second task will not be until the 20th of February so you have plenty of time to sort out the clue that was hidden within the egg that you were able to retrieve from the first task. Good luck and know that should you need advice all you need do is ask. As your Headmaster I owe you an apology, Harry, therefore I am sorry for all that has been done to you and for my lack of faith and my ignorance," he continued, the twinkle gone from his eyes and slight bow towards the young champion. Harry blinked at him silently, shocked at all that the wizard had just told him. The sudden nudge of an elbow to his shoulder finally brought him back to earth.

"Uh, sure, Headmaster, thank you for the scores and information about the second task. As for the apology I'm not sure I'm ready for it at this time. Everyone practically abandoned me when you agreed that I was put into this farce just so I would die in it. You've not stopped the abuse that has run rampant against me since my name came from the Cup, so no thank you on the apology right now. Maybe later but not now," he stated as all his anger once more came to the surface. He never noticed the intricate tattoos beginning to darken as the air became heavier and heavier until the gentle touch of a soft hand on his shoulder. He glanced over into Hermione's tender brown gaze and slowly began to regain his control. He listened to Madam Pomfrey suggesting that the headmaster should leave all the while Padfoot crept up the bed until his wet nose nuzzled his clenched fist. Harry gave a dry grin to the dog as he scratched the mutt's head behind his ears.

"Thanks, Pads," he murmured to receive a lick to his palm.

"Now that that business is over you have some friends who would like to speak with you. Since you are still recovering I will allow them a few minutes but only a few minutes. Elemental magic is no laughing matter and if you had done something wrong out there you would have lost your magic not to mention the possibility of your life. Are we understood, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey interjected narrowing her gaze at the teenager until Harry nodded his head.

"Good, then I know that you will remain in that bed the entire time and keep your temper in check so that your magic can regroup. Miss Granger I'm putting you in charge I know you will be the responsible one," Madam Pomfrey added with just a hint of a smile lifting the corners of her lips as he glanced between the immodest mutt lounging on the bed and the currently previous teacher successfully failing at trying not to smile.

"Yes, ma'am, not going to leave," Harry stated as he nestled himself lower against his pillow. He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes, a smile once more trying to surface.

"More like James Potter every day," she muttered as she turned away to allow his friends to come closer.

"Wicked dragon, mate!" Harry blinked at the sudden influx of redheads and one brunette swarming around his bed.

"Thanks, I think," Hermione rolled her eyes as settled into a chair that she pulled up against the head of the bed where she could keep a hand combing through Harry's hair. She grinned at the duel mocking looks that the Twins gave him.

"Just don't know what to do with our all powerful dark lord,"

"Quite right, quite right, a modest and humble dark lord who could see that?"

Neville snorted as he scuffed Padfoot's head as he sat down on the end of the bed next to the mutt while Remus conjured a chair for himself next to Hermione.

"Oh yes, quite modest and humble; the giant ice element dragon was the pinnacle of that decision. Scared the piss out of me and I'm _not_ humble enough to deny it. Though the rumor of you basically chasing the French champion away with her tail between her legs was rather spectacular as well," Neville added as he smirked at his friend to see him looking away from Hermione's narrowed gaze that told everyone there that she knew nothing about that one.

"What happened, Harry? When I was in there everyone was staying to themselves?" Hermione asked. When Harry didn't answer her she poked his shoulder causing him to jump and send her mock hurt look.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, now," Harry gulped and instantly began his tale of bringing his marks up to unlock the link and how the Veela then decided that she was a better match for him. The Twins burst out laughing as Remus chuckled. Ginny simply stared at him while Hermione's eyes misted.

"Oh Harry," was all Hermione got out before she was suddenly pressing her lips to his and her arms wound around his neck and once more Padfoot forced himself between them to the amusement of the others. Harry glared at the dog.

"Padfoot if you do that again I will neuter you," The Hospital Wing rang with Remus' laughter as Padfoot curled up protecting his lower extremities with a whimper. The Twins stared at the dog then at their former DADA professor dumbfounded.

"You named your dog after a Marauder?" Fred muttered, Harry smirked at the Weasley Twins. He then glanced at Neville and then at Ginny who was smiling at them. The only female Weasley nodded to them, instantly telling Harry that he didn't have to worry about her and fangirlness anymore. Harry then looked over to the main doors then nodded at Hermione who waved her wand around them.

"Guys, I would like to introduce the last of the Marauders, Messers. Padfoot and Moony; it's safe, I trust them," The four friends stared at Harry then at the end of the bed where the dog was now sat a wizard with mirthful gray eyes.

"Sirius Black…" Neville muttered as he looked from Harry to the Azkaban escapee.

"Neville, Sirius is also my godfather. He didn't betray my parents, Pettigrew did,"

Neville stared at his friend then over to the older wizard and back again to Harry. Finally he tentatively reached a hand out, only jumping slightly when Sirius shook it with a broad smile. Neville watched the gray eyes soften as Sirius looked over him.

"You look like your mother, did you know that, but that deviousness of getting Harry to spill was all Frank. He'd be proud of you for sticking with Harry, Alice too. She was very close to Lily nearly sisters really by the time our Seventh year came around," Sirius added, watching the boy gape at him with moist eyes.

"You knew my parents? Do you really think they would be proud of me?"

"Absolutely, Neville, Frank was a year ahead of us but that didn't seem to bother him especially when he found out that we were the Marauders and the cause of all the pranks. He wanted in immediately of course, Alice, now there was a spitfire. She held her own when Lily got into one of her James is the bane of all existence moods. Good times…" Sirius smiled at the ceiling as memories began to flash in front of him.

"Padfoot…" Remus started but the sudden shake of his old friend's head caused him to stop.

"I'm alright, Moony, say what is all this?" Sirius asked glancing over to the bedside table to see a stack of presents, cards, and flowers of all kinds. He instantly saw the heated glare that Hermione sent at them.

"Those are 'gifts' from Harry's admiring public. I've already separated the ones from us," Hermione added looking over at Harry who was now glaring at the pile with his own distaste. He snarled as he pointed his wand at them.

"Incendio," The stack instantly caught on fire everyone watched the dark cloud fill the bright green eyes until Hermione's hand gently rested on the teenager's arm and doused the fire before Madam Pomfrey could run out and scold them.

"Harry,"

"They are no friends of mine, everyone turned against me the second my name came out of that godforsaken cup on Halloween. They deserve whatever they get from now on. They wanted a scapegoat well now they have one," Harry retorted as he glared at the smoldering ashes a while longer. Sirius glanced over to Remus, his eyebrows slightly raised as the werewolf nod his head just enough to be noticeable by his long time friend. Sirius then moved his eyes to Harry then back to Remus in a silent message saying that it was his turn to be the voice of reason; Remus narrowed his brown eyes and nodded towards him but in turn the silent argument continued as Sirius gave the werewolf a quick sad puppy dog face which instantly zapped Remus' resolve. The former DADA professor slumped his shoulders with a silent sigh of resignation. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the sudden pop of a small creature appearing wailing franticly.

"Dobby is a bad elf! Terrible! Bad bad elf! I didn't save the Great Master Harry Potter! I told Master Harry Potter Sir that it was time to face big bad beastie! Such a terrible bad elf, I is!"

Harry quickly grabbed the thin spindly arms of the little House Elf before he could pop back to injure himself worse than he already had. He could see the burns trying to heal all over the little hands and ears.

"Stop, Dobby, this is not your fault! You were not supposed to save me, my little friend. Remember we discussed this before, no punishing yourself! You are not a bad elf, Dobby. I had to face the dragon. Now I want you to get something to take care of those burns, and I don't want to see you injured again unless there was no other way to get away from harm. I need you to watch over Hermione when I'm not around and to do that I need you at full strength, got it?" Harry kept his gaze locked with the bulbous eyes, which were currently filled with unshed tears, until the elf nodded his head.

"Good, now straighten up, stand proud," Harry ordered smiling slightly as Dobby did exactly that with a grin of his own.

"Master Harry Potter Sir is so kind, so good. Can Dobby do anything for the Great Master Harry Potter?" Dobby asked hopefully as Harry smirked at the little elf.

"Yes, you can remember to call me Harry not that long line names, and then you can get us some food. I'm starving," Dobby bounced in his excitement.

"Yes, Mas…yes, Harry sir," Dobby popped away as Harry let out a sigh at the small victory.

"Close enough," he muttered.

"Mr. Potter! Why are there ashes on that table?" Harry jumped slightly then glanced around to see Padfoot at the end of the bed and then to sheepishly look over at the glaring form of the MediWitch of Hogwarts.

"What ashes, Madam Pompfrey?"

"The ashes that are now taking the place of your 'get well' gifts, Mr. Potter, your magical reserves need to recharge, and using your magic is not allowing for that to happen. Do you understand me, no magic for a week, and you can just forget about complaining about that extended stay, because I have heard it all before. Now, it is time for your friends to leave, you need your rest. Out, all of you, you can return tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey ordered narrowing her gaze at each person huddled around her charge until they each began to slink away from her.

"Well, cheerio, oh Master o' ours!" Fred and George announced just before they left with twin grins as they looked from Harry to Padfoot and Remus.

"I'll see you some time tomorrow, Harry," Neville added as he held out his hand to Ginny who took hold of it with a grin and faint blush to her cheeks. She nodded her head to Harry who winked at her. Remus stood up then, grabbing a hold of a hunk of Padfoot's long scruffy fur before the dog could nuzzle his way between Harry and Hermione again.

"Get some rest, Harry, and I must say since I haven't had a chance till now. That elemental dragon was absolutely superb, if I was still your professor I would award you at least 100 points. Maybe I can talk Filius into it, or maybe Vanessa," Remus added as he began to leave with a whimpering dog being drug along the hall. Padfoot's paws trying to grip the stone.

"Bye, Moony! And Padfoot, I'm fine so you can go get a bath. The dog smell is really beginning to overwhelm," Harry called out, laughing as Padfoot growled at him.

"You too, Ms. Granger, you need your rest just as much as he does. You also have classes to attend to. I've allowed to remain here this long only because of just how dire Mr. Potter's condition but now he is in a full recovery," Madam Pomfrey interjected to receive a wide eyed look from the teenage witch, the girl's brown eyes filling with fear.

"Hey, what's that look in those eyes, Mi? You will be fine. Dobby will be with you, stay with Neville, Ginny, and the Twins," Harry added softly as he tilted her chin towards him. Hermione's eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"I'm not worried about myself, Harry. You nearly died! I could have lost you," she stated, fading to a whisper.

"Hey, I'm not dead. Do I look dead to you? I'm fine, and did I just hear right. You, Miss Or-Worse-Expelled, skipped out on classes. Go, get back in a routine, learn magic, be with our friends, bring me notes, and think of ways to break me out of here," Harry added with smirk at the indignant humph coming from Madam Pomfrey. He leaned forward gently bumping his forehead against Hermione's, a grin spread across his face as Hermione giggled slightly. Hesitantly, he leaned a little closer until his lips barely brushed hers in a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Harry Potter. Now, get some sleep, while I go eat," Hermione answered with an impish sparkle in her eyes as she hopped up from the bed. She grabbed her satchel as she turned to leave as Harry exaggerated a pain in his chest, by grasping over his heart.

"Oh, the cruelties of my fair Dark Lady, to abandon me here in this fluffy, warm, comfortable bed while she eats with another man! Oh the disgrace!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him while the faint sound of Madam Pomfrey trying to hold her chuckle back.

"You, Mr. Potter have been spending too much time with your godfather and uncle," Poppy Pomfrey added with a shake of her head as she went back to her office, leaving Harry gaping at the witch.

"The little sneak, she knew the whole time," Harry pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked up as Hermione laughed softly.

"Goodnight, Harry, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Goodnight, Mi," he muttered holding the yawn back until she reached the doors of the wing. He slunk down against the pillows, falling asleep instantly.


	10. Authors Note

**Not One of Us**

Author's Note: ((Sigh)) I must first and foremost apologize to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and began following this story that this is not a new chapter. Unfortunately, Harry has completely clamped shut even against me in protest for something that I'm not entirely sure of at this moment. Never fear though, I figure it out and then stuff his butt back in the chair next to me so he can tell me how he wants to get to where I'm taking him. I will be continuing this story but it will be a while longer before a new chapter is up, I know where it will end but as I mentioned a moment ago, I don't know how to get there yet. Hope this doesn't discourage to many people… TTFN, tah tah for now!

Bloodfire87


End file.
